


I wanna hold your hand

by fromgodwithlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men:First Class(2011)
Genre: AO3的中文计数有问题, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BFFs, F/F, F/M, Homemaking, M/M, Mentions of child neglect, Misunderstandings, Nesting, Oxford, Pets, Pining, Raven's life is so hard, Stupid Boys, aggressively eating muffins, coffee makes everything better, drunk sexual escapades, get-together, happy endings, mentions of drug use, mentions of less-than-ideal parenting, paperclip!, playing chess as not-a-euphemism, slightly promiscuous sex, stand back - Tony is trying science, stationery love, the Oxford-Cambridge rowing rivalry, the genius household, warning: genius at work!, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 共50000多字, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 没有人能理解在富裕环境长大却要忍受比常人更多倍孤独的感觉——除了那些在相同背景成长的人，的确如此。托尼·斯塔克去了牛津大学，在不幸和冒险的故事中，遇见了一些人，结识了敌人，结交了朋友，改变了人们的思想，坠入了爱河。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amour_secret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amour_secret/gifts).



> A translation of [I wanna hold your hand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2489957) by sirona
> 
> 原文标签: 平行宇宙-现代设定，平行宇宙-没有能力，平行宇宙-大学，牛津，天才家庭，误会，宠物，家政，筑巢，战地好基友，渴望，牛津-剑桥划船比赛，提及疏于关照的童年，下象棋不是委婉语，狂吃小松饼，回形针，文具控，轻度滥交性行为，药物使用的暗示，醉酒性行为，提及不理想的父母，在一起，快乐的结局，警告：天才在工作！，退后——托尼在搞科学，瑞雯的人生真艰难，愚蠢的男孩们，咖啡能让一切变得更好

故事是这样开始的。  
  
查尔斯没有出席他们的午餐约会。诚然这并不罕见，但现在仍是十月，这个学期才刚刚开始，这么早鼓励他的反社交倾向是不行的。现在瑞雯已经喝下了整杯星冰乐，并且第五遍重读《瓶中美人》*到一半，因此需要进入无人之境。她决定一石二鸟，她拿了一个金枪鱼三明治、两块松饼、一包薯片，和一只大理石布朗尼离开，走向拉德克利夫图书馆*。  
 _注：《瓶中美人》(The Bell Jar)又名《钟形罩》，是美国女诗人西尔维娅·普拉斯(Sylvia Plath)的自传体小说，因忠实地记录了一个女人在男权社会令人窒息的"钟形罩"中孤独、绝望与挣扎的心灵历程，而风靡20世纪60年代的美国校园。几十年过去了，在美国女性读者中，依然具有很大的影响。_  
 _拉德克利夫图书馆（Redcliffe Camera）是牛津大学最知名的地标之一。由克里斯朵夫·雷恩爵士设计，淡青色的圆顶，罗马式柔美流畅的圆柱和基底粗犷率性、线条清晰的基石给它带上一种生动和天真。它也是牛津最权威的图书馆。_  
  
今天是美好的，阳光充足，夏天的味道挥之不去，而且绝大多数学生都能充分利用天气优势投注——瑞雯敢赌上她半月的零花钱，现在公园里几乎没有能坐下的空地了。她本应在那里的，如果安琪儿没有给西恩辅导，西恩是一个身材瘦长的二年级学生，心理学课程糟透了，他来跪求安琪儿的帮助。好天气意味着图书馆完全像查尔斯喜欢的那样——空荡不受干扰。如果留给他些必要东西，他会花好几个小时在那里，在自己的小空间，礼貌但坚定地保护自己的位置不受侵犯。  
  
说真的，拖他到外面呼吸一些空气成了瑞雯的责任，她非得用茶作诱饵在他鼻子下摇晃才行——她能偷运进去些食物。饮料？带不上那么多。  
  
当她走到图书馆最远的角落，她很确定自己要找谁，因此她推开自习室的门，发现里面不单有三个陌生人，其中两个还在大声争吵时，真是令人震惊。同时，查尔斯和一个瘦瘦的、皮肤白皙、留着长长黑发、心不在焉地捏着耳朵的男人，翻阅着三英寸厚的书，从对方那里偷来钢笔和荧光笔，就像他们已经这样做了好多年似的。  
  
瑞雯感觉她刚刚步入了晨昏相交光影模糊的区域。她几乎不能抑制住重步踏向查尔斯的冲动，并要他和自己回忆，那时她发现他脸色忧郁着，确信如果自己足够努力，就可以说服母亲和自己搬回英国的往事。  
  
（那是他们第一次见面，他的母亲再婚后，拖着8岁的查尔斯来到她新丈夫位于西彻斯特的庄园。见过瑞雯之后，查尔斯勉强地向她承认，搬过来显然不是查尔斯曾以为的，比死亡还要悲惨的命运。  
  
这也是瑞雯的第一段快乐回忆，也许这句话足以说明他们不快乐的成长过程。）  
  
现在，吵架二人组中的一个在空气中挥了下双臂，然后从瑞雯身边阔步走过，没再看一眼就从门里疾速出去了。门砰的一声关上，发出比平时更大的声响，让瑞雯皱起眉头。另一人在椅子上重重坐下，看起来很恼火，他的手指穿过他鸟巢一样的乱发。  
  
“他对他真的非常非常生气”，那人心不在焉地说。他的语气并不能完全说明他想表达什么样的感情，他在歉意和喜爱、以及被激怒的自尊之间挣扎。这足以告诉瑞雯那两人可能是很亲密的朋友。  
  
她更惊讶的是，查尔斯没有抬头，对那些家伙吼叫能不能屈尊问下他是否介意；她哥哥完全忽略周围发生的一切事。那个头发蓬乱的家伙看起来也不在乎。他从面前的文具堆里拿起两个回形针和一根橡皮筋，雄心勃勃地开始制作他的大楼。  
  
瑞雯正要气鼓鼓地把食物扔到查尔斯的笔记中间，好宣布自己的到来。她哥哥思考着，对空气皱了皱鼻子，接着抬头看了。  
  
“瑞雯！“他开心地喊。“嗨！来见见——呃……”  
  
“托尼·斯塔克”，托尼·斯塔克热情地自我介绍。“很高兴见到你。”  
  
他并没有把他的手伸给瑞雯，但他色情地将她从上到下打量了个遍，瑞雯挑起眉毛(这是她从继母那里学到的少得可怜的东西之一)。这让斯塔克的面部表情松动了，他露出了更真诚的笑容。瑞雯怀疑这是不是某种测试。  
  
“嗨，”她慢吞吞地说，决定不去在乎这个。她转向另一个陌生人，忍不住好奇。  
  
“洛基，”查尔斯的学习伙伴轻声说，引起了她的注目。“洛基·奥丁森。”他微微地笑了笑，眼神里有一种谨慎的犹豫——就像他在鼓起勇气一样。   
  
瑞雯把食物放到查尔斯面前，握了握着洛基的手欢快地说“你好”，简单地微笑。她觉得洛基看起来松了一口气，很多人带着过分的关心和好奇心，对他的姓氏感到震惊，人们自动假设自己知道他的一切，就因为他的家族。好吧，她和查尔斯了解的，不是吗？斯塔克也是。  
  
与此同时，查尔斯正在吞着金枪鱼三明治，他用右手心不在焉地在平板上记着笔记，左手拿着食物悬停在书本上。瑞文注意到另外两双眼睛盯着它，她也没错过托尼的舌头偷偷舔过嘴角。当查尔斯把松饼、布朗尼和薯片拿出分享时，他们脸上的感激之情几乎是可怜的。   
  
所以，第二天，当她 _再去_ 那个该死的图书馆找查尔斯时，带了一整袋食物。她很高兴她的预感没有误导她;他们三个人在同一个自习室，里面满是纸张、笔记和潦草的图画，托尼在一块白板上乱涂，在查尔斯和洛基阅读的时候喃喃自语，他俩同样心不在焉地偶尔答出他一些问题。  
  
她的出现引起了一阵强烈的崇拜，她的笑容也许显得沾沾自喜了。如果能高明行事，她很快就会有自己的忠实仆从。  
  
毫不见外地，她对着他们指指戳戳，带领他们到运河边临时野餐，伴随着一场关于热力学和磁力学的演讲，那超出了她的理解力，但他们都很开心，所以瑞雯没什么好抱怨的。天色被夜幕笼罩，他们决定转移到“鹰与孩酒吧*”去讨论。  
 _注：鹰与孩酒吧(The Eagle &Child)，昵称小鸟和宝宝酒吧(The Bird&Baby)，位于牛津圣吉尔斯街，所有者是牛津大学圣约翰学院。吉光片羽社（The Inklings，成员包括C.S.刘易斯、J.R.R.托尔金等）曾固定在酒吧集会，并且刘易斯就是在这里分发了他《狮子、女巫和衣橱》——也就是《纳尼亚传奇》第二部的草稿。_  
  
这个夜晚不像其他时候那样漫长。喝光了30多品脱的各式啤酒，他们最终歪斜在桌面和墙壁上，并一定要在糟糕的父母、在地狱一样的童年成长的故事中比个高低。  
  
这个夜晚结束于他们四人摇摇晃晃走进查尔斯和瑞雯的小公寓，它位于班伯里路尽头一幢老旧红砖房子的顶楼，他们刚碰到柔软的地毯就失去了知觉。过了一夜到上午晚些时候，他们抱怨着该死的太阳光，伴随着可怕的宿醉，去无限量供应茶和咖啡的牛津咖啡馆吃早餐。  
  
剩下的那些部分，就像他们说的，已经是历史了。  
  
————  
  
这是接下来发生的事情。  
  
托尼和查尔斯睡了，查尔斯和洛基睡了。瑞雯对他们弄出的乱子感到绝望——其实并没有搞成一团糟。没有不好的后果，没有尖叫着的打斗，没有被伤害的感情和破碎的心。不会一整夜哭泣，谴责整个世界，做事时挂着一张他的狗狗刚刚死掉的脸。这真是个谜，瑞雯忍不住试着分析但却找不到任何原因——直到她记起他哥哥是牛津小王子，托尼并不会烦恼他的老二和谁插，洛基只是简单地喜欢性爱，无论在哪搞怎么搞和谁搞，以及床上有多少人。他们迄今为止在牛津遇到的一半人都认为他们是自命不凡的亿万富翁的小孩，金钱多于理智。而另一半，是来自有数万美元信托基金的上流阶层的人，认为他们是一群住在图书馆，不值得花时间结交的书呆子。这一点帮助都没有。  
  
安琪儿说这是减压。  
  
安琪儿说：“别担心，这事会自行解决的。”  
  
安琪儿说：“他们都是大男孩了，亲爱的，他们知道自己在做什么。”回过神来时，她意识到自己说了什么，她俩歇斯底里地大笑了五分钟。*  
 _注：作者这里是说，安琪儿的语气就像她俩是那三个男孩的lesbian moms一样。_  
  
最后，瑞雯耸耸肩，决定一切顺其自然。  
  
当然，托尼·斯塔克后来遇到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯；同时，一个欧洲历史专业的博士生对查尔斯意味着，他会毁掉瑞雯的生活，挑战她的理智，严重地考验她不要谋杀某人的意志力；赛艇队要开始做全面训练了——哦，这就是瑞雯一直在期待的一团糟的局面。  
  
感谢上帝，感谢安琪儿，说真的，她的意见是世界上唯一理智的声音。  
  
愚蠢的、笨拙的、迷糊的男孩们啊。  



	2. Chapter 2

托尼正哼着歌专注地放空，有人在他旁边的草地上坐下来，他的注意力被分散了。  
  
那人咕哝着打了声招呼；托尼闻到伯爵茶的气味、蒙上微尘的书卷味和一丝草莓味。他不用看就知道是查尔斯。他对所有事的估算总是那么准确。耶。  
  
“狗屎”，当大学赛艇队在运河里开始练习划船的时候，他轻声呻吟。距离太近了，他们的队长划桨时，可以清楚看见他绷紧的T恤里超赞的肌肉，而且他的面色又那么专注。  
  
“上帝啊，”查尔斯用微弱的声音说。托尼本能地想要知道查尔斯在看谁，这实在是太荒谬了。他对史蒂夫·罗杰斯 **绝无所求** 。每个人都可以（也会愿意）看那景象，你看见他们了吗？坐在低矮的山丘上，方便俯瞰牛津运河，到处都是像他俩这样，为这支队伍出神的人。  
  
“他真是妙不可言。”查尔斯痴迷地说，接着他叹了口气。托尼哼了一声，没有离开视线。  
  
“绝对绝对是梦中情人。”他说，小心地确保能暗示出他的意图。  
  
“他的发色那么深，还带点卷。”  
  
托尼张大嘴同意，然后犹豫地说，“等等，你在说谁？”  
  
“当然是艾里克，”查尔斯疑惑地说。  
  
托尼翻了个白眼。“当然”，他喃喃地说。然后有一段停顿，在这段时间里，他们的视线跟着船向远处飘去。远到托尼再也看不见罗杰斯了，查尔斯转过头，收回注意力，让眼睛回到它平常的焦距上。  
  
“等等，你说的是谁?”  
  
托尼突然对他平板电脑屏幕上跳舞的数字产生了浓厚的兴趣。“呃。他们所有？”  
  
查尔斯并没有移开目光；在视野的角落，托尼可以看到查尔斯盯着他侧脸的样子。  
  
“啊，好吧”，他抱怨，“我说的是罗杰斯。”  
  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”  
  
“还有别的罗杰斯吗？“托尼别扭地说，并且立刻后悔了，查尔斯抬高两边眉毛看他，露齿而笑。  
  
“没想到他是你的菜”，查尔斯调侃。  
  
托尼也没有想到。罗杰斯是一个正直严肃的人，每次遇见托尼，他都会对他喜欢的那种放纵不受束缚的生活表示不屑。当然，那种状态只有在他离开工作时才有，这并不是大多数人需要知道的。  
  
但托尼就是情不自禁。如此痴迷于一支队伍很奇怪，队里还有克林特·巴顿，詹姆斯·罗迪，巴基·巴恩斯，比其他人更有男子气概的“金刚狼”罗根，上述任何一个人似乎都比罗杰斯更有趣。哦真见鬼！兰谢尔很可能比罗杰斯床上功夫要好，托尼皱了皱眉，承认他的胃兴奋地收紧了。兰谢尔或许会让查尔斯着迷。  
  
不像是托尼对他朋友的一时迷恋。那也不是他的行事方式（他朋友太少了经不起摧残的）。  
  
他嘟哝着什么即使他答不出查尔斯的问题，他放声大笑时，查尔斯也不再打趣他了。  
  
“你可以向你的朋友寻求建议，”查尔斯说，试着用甜心宝贝查查的方式帮助他。  
  
“你的意思是罗迪?”哦，上帝，他更会嘲笑自己的。“我不是在试着——我不需要建议。我什么都不会干的。我们曾一同出去过，罗杰斯一张嘴，我就无聊得要睡着了。跟你打赌，他看上去很赞，但根本不会说话。”  
  
查尔斯小声地嗯哼。托尼不喜欢这声音。  
  
“你知道，洛基说他很聪明。他必须得聪明，管理一支有那么多自负者的队伍。你见洛基夸赞过别人吗?”  
  
狗屎。托尼就知道把这件事告诉查尔斯是个坏主意。  
  
“好吧，就只是不要管了，好吗？”他只是个花瓶，仅此而已。  
  
“嗯......”查尔斯说。托尼觉得查尔斯可以用简单的一句来表达这么多层意思，真是太不公平了。  
  
“嘿，基佬们”，瑞雯欢快地说，在托尼另一边的草地优雅地盘腿坐下。“咱们在色眯眯地盯着谁看呢？”  
  
“请你再说一遍？我们才是美貌的传播者，非常感谢”，查尔斯假装愤怒道。  
  
“他像往常一样看着兰谢尔流口水，”托尼补充道，对着瑞雯毫不惊讶的神情咧着嘴笑。  
  
“托尼看着史蒂夫·罗杰斯，就像看着他想 **吃** 的美食一样，”查尔斯被惹恼了。  
  
“噢，是真的”，瑞雯过度兴奋地说。  
  
托尼觉得脖子爬上了一股热气。他盯着他的平板，猛戳屏幕。  
  
“他很火辣，好不好?”他叫嚷。他不知道自己为什么这么紧张。又不是说他想和罗杰斯约会，或者第二天在他旁边醒来，或者看进那双睡眼惺忪的向他微笑的蓝眼睛——  
  
混账该死自己到底他妈的怎么了？？  
  
“哦当然。他很可口，兄弟，我了解的。那双 _肩膀_ 。”  
  
“是吗？哦确实。”托尼同意，怒视着查尔斯，查尔斯举起双手投降。  
  
“我不会和你争。如果你喜欢有肌肉那型的话。”  
  
瑞文一连串的笑声打断了查尔斯那句语气平板的发言好几次，托尼忍不住跟着她的声音笑了。  
  
“是的，是的，我们都知道你对兰谢尔有极大性趣*。”他忍不住挖苦；查尔斯对他的怒视值得这一句。  
_注：epic boner（史诗般的勃起），翻译无能。_  
  
“你才不是嘴炮功夫最好的人，斯塔克，”查尔斯对答如流，但赛艇队的训练船再次进入视野，所有人都分心了。  
  
“操”，瑞雯说，“真让人印象深刻啊。”“船上有这么多漂亮男人，我不知道它怎么还浮得起来。”  
  
托尼早就有过一致想法。单是巴顿的双臂就值得好几声赞叹。  
  
“那个巴基·巴恩斯，老天，我不介意同他约会。”  
  
“我以为你和安琪尔——”  
  
“嗯，是的。但我没瞎。总之，我听说他不反对三人行。操，他太辣了。”  
  
托尼嗯了一声表示同意。他在这点上不会争论；巴恩斯是托尼见过的最性感的男人之一。他决定去和他做爱。至少会让他忘掉罗杰斯。  
  
“他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的好朋友，你知道的。”  
  
......或者其实并不知道？“你听谁说的？”他盘问。  
  
瑞雯耸了耸肩。“洛基那天说了几句。他俩还有个组合名叫stuck。”  
  
“操。”托尼厌烦地把平板扔在草地上。他能感觉到瑞雯看了他一眼。  
  
“到底是什么让你这么暴躁?”她问，用她的膝盖碰了碰他的。  
  
托尼交叉双腿在草地上哀嚎。老实说，他也不知道。因为某种原因，他感觉皮肤绷紧了，就像它可能裂开，将自己暴露在外一样。  
  
“我需要一个派对”，他决定了，“我明天要办个派对；八点钟到我那儿。”  
  
“在你的公寓？你确定这明智吗？瑞雯说，语气混合着嘲弄和关切。  
  
“当然”，托尼不在乎地挥了挥手。“我会邀请所有人，一切都会好起来的。告诉你们所有的朋友。我去找罗迪邀请赛艇队，怎么样?”  
  
“他们被邀请就会来吗？”  
  
查尔斯听起来太怀疑他的魅力了。托尼嬉皮笑脸的，知道自己有点精神错乱了，他不在乎。  
  
“这是托尼·斯塔克的派对，宝贝。 _每个人_ 都会来。”

————

所以托尼和巴基·巴恩斯睡了，可能还有克林特·巴顿。派对进行到一半时他有点意识恍惚，这绝对是一个托尼·斯塔克式的派对，意味着酒和大麻，托尼喝高了，和视野中的所有人调情。他不停地逗弄同样喝醉了的巴恩斯，直到对方猛地反扑，把他推进一个空房间，然后跪下膝盖，托尼花了些时间，让阴茎尽情释放。有那么个时刻，他模糊记得门被打开了，两只绝赞的胳膊和两片弹弹的屁股出现在眼前，托尼禁不住想象他的腿间之物。  
  
“嘿，对不起，”巴顿说，但托尼注意到他并不急于移开视线。他扯出巴恩斯的老二，让他发出低吟。巴顿摇了摇头，但他没有离开。  
  
托尼不记得他是否赤身裸体，都怪酒精和大麻。他确实记得巴恩斯全裸了，巴恩斯在他身体里的记忆很棒，他很庆幸，他计划着为了以后能操，得好好珍惜这个，巴恩斯有一根漂亮的老二，他其余的部分也不坏。他会是好几个月的睡眠辅助物。  
  
他对史蒂夫·罗杰斯的表情并-不-开-心，当时他们三人跌跌撞撞地走出了刚刚被玷污的房间。这段记忆就像那晚其他所有事一样模糊。  
  
（还有一段朦胧的记忆，当时的背景音里似乎有一场争吵，“他妈的什么是我应该做的，寇森，拜托了，大家真的可以互相操，会有人确保事情不会失去控制的......噢，好吧，你真会讲大道理 _—_ —”但托尼不知道那是什么，只当是醉酒和性爱带来的幻觉。）  
  
他对该死的次早的一切也不开心。他真想死，如果死掉能阻止剧烈的头疼和他的胃被呕出，他还被怒火中烧的管理员告知，在这个学期结束时，他得搬离莫顿公寓*。  
_注：牛津莫顿学院(Merton College)的学生公寓，莫顿学院是牛津大学的第一个学院，成立于1264年。在中世纪时就以科学研究著称，在机械、几何、物理等方面成就卓著。被称为“牛津最美的学院”，曾在莫顿学院读书的著名人物有政治家鲁道夫·丘吉尔勋爵、诗人艾略特等。托尔金曾在学院任教，就是在这里完成了小说《魔戒》。_  
  
哦，狗屎。  
  
这真不公平。这已经不是托尼第一次举办派对了——尽管回想起来，之前都是在别人的地盘，远离学生公寓。这是一个教训，但他太疲倦了，宿醉不醒，不愿再去想。他走了出去，走到远离绿化和运河的大街上，现在可没心情去欣赏。托尼去了星巴克，操他的，他不能独自一人沉浸在坏情绪里。他沿着特尔街走到宽阔的大道上，然后站在贝利奥尔学院*外，不停给洛基打电话直到他接起，听起来真疯狂。  
_注：贝利奥尔学院(Balliol College)是牛津大学最著名、最古老的学院之一，以活跃的政治氛围著称，曾经培养出了多位英国首相和其他英国政界的重要人物。_  
  
“听着，我要去查尔斯和瑞雯的公寓，你要来吗?”  
  
沉默。  
  
“我带了咖啡。”  
  
那边传来断续的电流声。托尼检查发现连接仍然保持着，然后打出他手里的王牌。  
  
“星巴克又推出咸焦糖摩卡了。”  
  
这一次还没等他说完，洛基就吐出一句该死。“等我五分钟”。  
  
托尼啜饮着自己的咖啡，斜靠在入口黄色的墙面上，身体缩成一团，他在墨镜后眯着眼睛，尽管今天是个阴天。这感觉就像气温比昨天下降了20度，托尼为他穿着学院帽衫感到高兴，即使他穿上它只是因为这是他房间里最后一件干净的东西了。哦他很快就要收拾行李了。  
  
“操”，他低声咕哝，又喝了一口咖啡，拿出另一杯，用两只杯子暖手。  
  
几分钟后，洛基从门里走了出来，他的黑发绑着一条灰色的发带，看起来就像个模特，让托尼火大地瞪着眼睛。他傲慢地伸出一只手，给他另一杯超大杯摩卡。洛基走了半步，然后又看了托尼一眼。  
  
“你看起来像坨屎”，他说，听起来杀气腾腾。  
  
“我感觉像坨屎”托尼坦白道。  
  
他们朝班伯里路的方向快步走去，两人都沉浸在自己的思想里。托尼分了分神感谢这段静默——即使并不容易，但他稍微好些了。空气凉爽又清新，托尼的手有点发麻，在到达泽维尔的公寓时他的鼻子终于通畅了，头脑也更清醒了。  
  
睡眼惺忪的瑞雯打开了门，裹着毛绒绒的Oysho家居服，托尼立即眼红了。查尔斯穿着一件厚浴袍，陷在沙发的一端，几只茶杯和几本摊开的书杂乱地放在沙发前的咖啡桌上。瑞雯径直回到另一端蜷曲着躺下，把脚在查尔斯的腿上。  
  
“你看起来一团糟”，她观察道，托尼朝她做了个鬼脸。  
  
“是的，谢谢。已经从时尚警察那儿了解了。”  
  
洛基对他扬起了眉毛，把自己收拢在唯一的扶手椅上，留给托尼的只有两个选择，坐在地板上，或者挤在那对继兄妹中间。  
  
“你还好吗？”查尔斯沙哑地问，设法从和托尼一样糟糕的宿醉中——那正在缓慢地谋杀着他——清醒过来。  
  
托尼皱了皱鼻子，双臂环抱住自己，不在乎自己是一副什么可怜样，让瑞文挑起了眉。  
  
“他们要把我赶出公寓”，他不舒服地沉默了一分钟后承认。  
  
“该死的”，瑞雯低声说，查尔斯则皱起眉头。  
  
“我告诉过你了，那个派对是坏主意”，洛基直截了当地说，但他移开足够的空间，托尼可以挤在他旁边坐进扶手椅了。就算洛基很高挑，私下里的划船练习锻炼出了肌肉，他也可以很完美地把自己蜷成一块小小的椒盐卷饼。托尼利用了这个无言的帮助，把一条腿叠在洛基腿上，给他俩腾出更多的空间。  
  
“管理员给了你多长时间？”瑞雯问。  
  
“直到学期结束。我还有几个月的时间，只要我做个好好学生，保持低调。”  
  
“你很幸运，他们没有开除你”，洛基嘟哝，继续他毒舌的优良传统。  
  
“不想失去斯塔克家投资的钱，”托尼苦涩地说。好吧，所以派对可能真不是个好主意，但事情仍然很糟糕。  
  
“我很愿意让你搬到我们这儿来，但是——”查尔斯没有说完，只是挥手示意满是书籍和家具的房间。沙发、桌子和扶手椅之外几乎没有空间了。  
  
“是的”，托尼叹了口气。“我知道。我没想搬进来。他把头靠在洛基的肩膀上，闭上了眼睛。上帝，他真是太累了。  
  
“我们可以租个房子”，洛基在将近10分钟的沉默之后说，托尼吓了一跳，差点从扶手椅上摔了下来。洛基用一只胳膊拦住他的腿，让他坐回原处，嘴角浮现出得意的笑容，托尼差点冲他脸上挥一拳。  
  
“你是说我们四个?”瑞雯问道，若有所思。  
  
“我加入了”，查尔斯向他们挥挥手，但没有睁开眼睛。“总算有点进展了”，他梦呓似的说。  
  
“一人一间浴室”，瑞雯说，洛基为这个想法哼了一声。  
  
“一个工作间”，托尼振奋地补充。“天哪，太棒了，就这么办。”  
  
他们在完善这个计划时又沉默了。  
  
托尼首先说，“你们没问题吗？我知道我——嗯，大部分时候都该死地了不起，但我有时候有点——或者这么说，不要相信我，但要对我保持信心。”  
  
其他人什么也没说。过了一会儿，瑞雯对洛基挑眉，后者立刻拍了托尼后脑勺一掌。  
  
“嘿”，托尼抱怨着皱眉。  
  
“我周三有空，如果你想一起选选看”，洛基说，不去理会托尼完全合理的抱怨。  
  
“十二点以后可以”，瑞雯同意。  
  
查尔斯说:“我两点下楼，我会去找你们的。”瑞雯向前倾，偷走了他的手机，编辑好提醒事项。  
  
托尼情不自禁地脸上泛起微笑。他就是情不自禁；没有隐藏着它。  
  
“好的，没问题”，他同意了。“我们可以在皇后路见面？”  
  
“哦，我喜欢它附近的烤土豆，好的，好的。”瑞雯拍手说道。  
  
以下是关于托尼·斯塔克的事。毫无疑问，他是托尼·最棒的·斯塔克。他擅长于社交，擅长于派对，擅长于表现自己的魅力，给予世界它所期望的东西；擅长于不在乎那些带刺的、恶毒的评论，以及做一个他妈的混蛋，只是为了证明混蛋里也有好人。  
  
做托尼而不是托尼·斯塔克，就有点复杂。主要是因为，你看，并不是每个人都这么认为。在现实生活中，托尼是一个独来独往的人。一个工作狂。一个有大堆混乱的“爸爸问题”的人，最近的问题是借贷斯塔克家名声的现象并没有减轻，他不知晓确切情况。*人们冷酷无情。当托尼不做托尼·斯塔克时，他周围的人很难相处。这并不是说托尼不喜欢人们；更像是人们不喜欢托尼。他们可真讲道理啊。  
_注：指上文托尼认为没被学校开除是因为斯塔克家的资助。_  
  
但是这里坐着的三个人，他们毫不怀疑地同意把自己的命运交给他。这......真有点怪。这就像是托尼踏进未曾涉足不知深浅的水域。这......意味着什么。  
  
（这真好。所以托尼尽量不认为它是理所当然的，因为“好”不是托尼的生活中的一部分，不真的是。目前为止没有，他认为自己也不值得。他不可能一直是托尼·斯塔克。）  
  
托尼仍然是个自私的混蛋，但他会用双手抓住它，只是想要它能够持久。托尼只需要尽量不让自己过于依赖它就好了。


	3. Chapter 3

皇后街咖啡馆*......非常对洛基的胃口。这绝不是他父亲愿屈尊来的地方，洛基潜意识里认为。（另一方面，他的母亲会喜爱它。他俩对咖啡厅的态度是两个极端。）它并不在市中心，往往更吸引常客——比如推着婴儿车的母亲，而不是时髦的人群，研究生们能在这不显眼的地方放松或者安静地阅读。  
 _注：皇后街咖啡馆(The Queen’s Lane café )1654年开张，是牛津有着悠久历史的咖啡馆。号称欧洲最古老的咖啡馆。_  
  
就像洛基说的，非常对他的胃口。  
  
桌子很小，因此他们四个挤在角落里，膝盖和手肘都碰到了一起，他们仔细地看着牛津每日邮报*，托尼则烦躁地盯着平板上的dailyinfo网站*。  
 _注：牛津每日邮报(Oxford Mail)是牛津一家每日小报，每周出版六天。_  
 _dailyinfo网站(dailyinfo.co.uk site)是一个提供牛津住房、工作、转卖、吃喝、游玩等服务的信息网站。_  
  
“不要阿伯顿路，对吧?”瑞文沉思着，咬着圆珠笔的末端。这有点恶心；洛基真希望她能咬破，好让红墨水染上她的嘴。那会很有趣，这支笔也算充分利用了。  
  
“不要不要”，查尔斯心烦意乱地说。“离拉德克里夫图书馆有好几英里远。”  
  
托尼咕哝着作为回应。洛基怀疑他没听清查尔斯说的是什么；他敢打赌，只要能给托尼提供足够大的工作间，他会搬到月球上去，而且在他做疯狂的科学实验时也无人打扰。  
  
“住在班伯里路怎么样?”瑞雯建议，用一根涂着蓝色指甲油的修长手指在清单上敲击。  
  
“我很喜欢班伯里路”，查尔斯说，从她牙齿间偷来了笔，圈出了这则广告。“这地方很好，也更接近市中心。”  
  
洛基指出：“这儿比在阿宾顿路的房子贵三倍。”  
  
（不是价钱的问题困扰他——他们四个人，每人都可以买下两套房子，也不会觉得自己的银行账户有问题。他只是......喜欢激怒瑞雯让她变脸。洛基甚至欣赏表现良好的杀人狂。  
  
洛基知道他并不完美。如果生活是一部电影，他肯定会被选为反派角色。  
  
当然，索尔将会是英雄，他有着索尔式的炫目金发。尽管他们生自不同的父母，洛基知道他和索尔都很好看，比周围的人都好看得多。他们曾经亲密无间；当他感到伤感和不安时，这种纽带的断裂就会在他内心深处隐隐作痛。如果奥丁对儿子的成长没有那么明显的偏爱；如果这两个男孩没有同侪压力*，并且对赢过对方充满激情；如果他们互相竞争的时间没有如此之长；如果洛基还没有变得安静和孤僻，他长长的黑发和他哥哥太阳光般的金发完全不同，那让他成为所有人的最爱。  
 _注：意译，同侪压力指与自己在年龄、地位等等方面相近的平辈、朋友之间的影响力。_  
  
从根本上讲，如果洛基能停止不断地将自己与他的兄长/劲敌/或意味着更多的人相比较；如果他能更强大，可以再也不想起他哥哥、打破被诅咒的怪圈。但他不行。因此，他在这里，在牛津大学（而他哥哥则暴怒着去了剑桥），他遇见了三个人，他们不仅能容忍他，而且似乎还挺喜欢他，这真是一笔小小财富。这是他未曾指望过的幸运。）  
  
“你真的在乎价钱吗？”托尼低声说，没有抬起头。从沉思中清醒过来回到谈话，洛基挥了挥手，优雅地否认了这一点。  
  
“等一下，我还以为是我们一起 **租** ？”瑞雯说，眉心皱出小褶。查尔斯和洛基耸耸肩，托尼抬起头来。  
  
“这可能不是一个好主意”，托尼皱眉。“我和查尔斯大大缩减了我们能找到的公寓的范围，如果布鲁斯过来和我工作，我们永远也不会找到一个能让我们不受打扰的房东了。我们最后不得不再次搬家。”  
  
洛基向托尼比了个手枪，因为这正是他预见的问题。尽管托尼给人以健忘和生存能力差的印象，但他有时是最精明的。  
  
当然——是他们三个中最精明的。洛基比他们三个年长了几岁，他很清楚自己想要什么、怎么做、何时行动，他领先于其他人。  
  
不过，他确实喜欢这些小小的社交实验。其他人就像可爱的实验室小白鼠。洛基花了比预计更多的时间来享受，他相当喜欢他们的反应。  
  
“你们大伙是要搬到一起住，还是要干嘛？”  
  
这是一个愉快着拖腔拖调的、圆润而熟悉的嗓音。洛基向椅背倾斜，头向后仰，看到了巴基·巴恩斯活泼又锐利的冰蓝色眼睛。  
  
“哟”，巴恩斯朝他点点头。他和托尼碰了碰拳打招呼，比大多数人两只拳头的力气都大。“你怎么样呀，斯塔克？”  
  
托尼只是哼了一声。他突然扭动起来，瞪着瑞雯的后方看，然后才把脸转向巴恩斯。“什么？哦。很好，谢谢你的关心。”过了会，他恶劣地露齿而笑。“终于可以舒服地坐着了，他妈的该死。”  
  
巴恩斯调皮地眨眼。洛基都想呕吐了。  
  
“想约随时奉陪”，巴恩斯得意地冲洛基说，他的拇指卡在牛仔裤口袋里。用脚后跟站着，脸上带着极其自满的神情。这是好事，他很漂亮，洛基发现自己正在考虑，他脖子发热，马上下垂视线，瞪着桌子。  
  
“所以呢？你们大伙是要搬到一起住，还是要干嘛？”巴恩斯又问了一遍，用下巴示意摊开的纸张上的租房信息。  
  
“是的”，托尼说。在他的声音很空洞，洛基发现自己很不喜欢。托尼向远处看看，又看着他的平板电脑。“最近我在房地产市场上找了块新地方。”  
  
巴恩斯皱眉。“妈的。派对结束后他们就把你踢出去了，对吧？巴顿提到过这事。很糟糕，兄弟。”  
  
托尼点点头，在平板电脑上戳了一下。“是的。无论如何。至少我设法说服了这三个人与我同骑*。”  
 _注：与我同骑(coming along for the ride)，或者译为与我一同冒险。_  
  
巴恩斯环顾了一下桌子，不加掩饰地看着瑞雯，把她从头到脚打量了一遍，歪嘴笑着。“太棒了，伙计。这会是个该死地有趣的房子。”  
  
“你的意思是疯人院”，查尔斯干巴巴地说，但他在笑。巴恩斯听起来绝对真诚。也许洛基暂时不会毁了巴恩斯的人生。  
  
“不过，我还是认为我们应该 **买** 一个”，托尼在闪光的屏幕后说，转移了话题。“我的意思是，找合适的租房要花很久的时间，买个房子是让大家都满意的唯一方法。”  
  
“你是说，你要 **毁** 了那房子？你对个人财产完全缺乏起码的尊重，为什么我并不感到惊讶呢？”  
  
洛基感觉自己脸上平时戴的面具都要掉下来了，这真出人意料，他不知道自己此刻的表情好不好看。与此同时，托尼慢慢地抬起头，他给了那位演讲者一种不可解读的、复杂的神情。  
  
“我不记得问过你的意见，罗杰斯”，托尼高声说。“你的发言根本没有任何影响，事实上，这并不涉及到你，以防你没有注意到。”*  
 _注：上文托尼坐立难安就是因为看到了史蒂夫。_  
  
洛基谨慎地转过身。史蒂夫·罗杰斯高大魁梧，站在难堪的巴恩斯旁边，脸上阴云密布。他心情不好，连索尔都能看出这是不祥之兆。洛基没有看见平常愉快随和的队长的半点影子，有什么事把他惹恼了，他很......失望？  
  
罗杰斯的嘴角歪了歪，即使是房间里最平和的人也不能称之为微笑。  
  
“是的，因为除了你自己和你的密友之外，别人的意见都无所谓。托尼·斯塔克想要什么，托尼·斯塔克就会有什么，对吗？”  
  
“史蒂夫”，巴恩斯开始警告，托尼的表情变得比伦敦塔*还要牢固。  
 _注：伦敦塔(Tower of London) 是英国伦敦一座标志性的宫殿和要塞，选址在泰晤士河。曾作为堡垒、军械库、国库、铸币厂、宫殿、天文台、避难所和监狱，特别关押上层阶级的囚犯，最后一次作为监狱使用是在第二次世界大战期间。一些哨兵向导类的同人小说将伦敦塔作为训练哨兵的场所。_  
  
“完全正确，罗杰斯。托尼·斯塔克想要什么，托尼·斯塔克就会有什么。就像这个”，托尼说，用手指戳了一下查尔斯和瑞雯五分钟前圈起的房子。查尔斯的嘴张开了，但他要说话前犹豫了一下。瑞雯和他交换了一个谨慎的眼神。  
  
“托尼”，瑞雯开始说，但托尼斜了她一眼，她的嘴闭上了，叹了口气举手投降。  
  
“我要买那所房子。你可以给我开张支票，或者现金付我房租，随便搬进去做什么。”他咬着之前拿的巧克力松饼，在罗杰斯的注目下暴力咀嚼。洛基看着他故作姿态，都不能把目光移开。  
  
“这房子可以出租？”巴恩斯说，当托尼疯狂的目光转向他时，他退缩了。  
  
“我看起来关心这事的那类人吗？”  
  
罗杰斯的双唇绷紧了，看上去皱得像猫咪的屁眼一样。“对的。掷金如土总是对你有用。”  
  
“事实上，的确如此。”你不喜欢，哪凉快去哪*。反正也没人过问你。”  
 _注： Don’t like it, take a hike.（不喜欢，去远足。）_  
  
罗杰斯瞪着托尼。托尼瞪着罗杰斯。洛基暗自沉思，那两人要是承认他们的生活其实依赖于互相争吵，你宁愿相信小刀都能割断下水道。  
  
更搞笑是，托尼仍在频频看向昂首阔步走开、以结束这场混乱的暴脾气罗杰斯，巴基无奈地尾随，转过肩膀抛给托尼一个若有所思的表情。  
  
“真他妈的混蛋”，托尼吼叫着，脸颊上有两处发烧的颜色。  
  
瑞雯一只手托腮，绝望地摇头。她看了看洛基，做了个鬼脸。洛基简直不能更同意了。  
  
与此同时，查尔斯已经拿走了那页房屋信息看了两遍，现在是第三遍。  
  
“我们这事也许能成”，他沉着地说。“看，这里有一个房地产经纪人，我们可以联系上告诉她要求，让她帮我们做交易。就是这样，如果我们都同意？”  
  
洛基把那张纸从查尔斯手里拿出来，浏览那座房子的信息。是独立的三层，有五间卧室、一间翻新的地下室、一间起居室、一个开放式厨房、两个浴室，屋后还有一座可爱的花园，一个他们可以储存杂物的车库，因为他们没人费心开一辆车来牛津。地址很好，就在圣吉尔斯过去一点的班伯里路*上；根据他的计算以及照片中的光线和阴影，大部分房间应该都面向东南和西南。甚至还有个温室，可以看到外面的花园。  
 _注：前文提到，鹰与孩酒吧在圣吉尔斯，查尔斯曾经的公寓在班伯里路。_  
  
“好的”，他沉思着，又读了一遍细节。“事实上我很想先看看它，但我同意了。”这张房屋信息纸可以用作参观门票。  
  
加上气走了罗杰斯的奖励（没有人能那样跟他们说话，洛基并不在乎他以为自己是谁），加上他父亲听到消息时可能得冠心病，这真是洛基做过最完美的事了。


	4. Chapter 4

圣诞节他们搬家了。  
  
严格地说，今天是12月23日，但圣诞节的狂潮像以往每年一样席卷了牛津。街道上到处都是抢购者，在人潮中见鬼地根本叫不到出租车，甚至货车司机们都戴着驯鹿角。他们搬得有点晚了，但是由于麻烦的文件，以及要疯狂准备期末考试，这是他们第一次有机会搬家。  
  
瑞雯叹了口气。当然，这都是因为查尔斯。查尔斯和他的三百多本书。托尼拿了一个几乎和他一样大只的行李箱、一个背包、还有三木箱工作间设备。洛基......实际上，瑞雯还没有见到他。第一眼，房里还是空荡荡的；接下来，他就出现在起居室了，躺在一张舒适的沙发上，之前的主人认为留给他们很合适（都是托尼拿着他们的组合支票簿在这上面搞了他*的功劳）。  
 _注：waved his metaphorical dick（挥舞着他隐喻义的迪克）。_  
  
事实上，整座房子都装修得很可爱。墙壁其实可以不用浅乳色油漆的，除此之外，它是一间宽敞又亲切的房子，有足够的空间，通风良好。这儿不像她和查尔斯长大的庄园，更不像奥丁森家在乡间的主要居所——但某种程度上，瑞雯在这里的感觉才像是家，她此前从未经历过。这是他们付钱买来的地方。他们可以在这里安家。  
  
一个书架撞到了角落里，搬运工粗口咒骂着，她从沉思中清醒。天啊，这整幢房子都要变成图书馆了不是吗？很难不去注意到，因为买来的唯一家具是各种形状和大小的书架。他们可能很快就要去扫荡宜家了——买一个更大的餐桌，还有，瑞雯想要些漂亮的东西放在她卧室。他们还摊在那里缓冲着。她看上一把可爱的躺椅有阵子了。现在她有地方放了，这地方是她的，她能感觉到筑巢的本能。  
  
哦哦，也许安琪尔可以借亚历克斯的车，她俩先去实地考察一下？  
  
从房子里传来一声巨响。结束得像开始一样突然，只是过了会，AC/DC _《black in back》_ 的嘈杂背景音传来，瑞雯能听到每个字，但她听不懂歌词是什么。谢天谢地她要了三楼卧室的所有权——美丽的天光恰好能透过漂亮的斜面天花板，在那下面放着她舒适的双人床。有时候，认识托尼·斯塔克会有点特权。  
  
洛基似乎并没有被吵闹声打扰，他还躺在黄金色和青铜色交错的佩斯利*三座沙发上（长得足以容纳他的身高），入迷地看着一本卷边的《君主论》*。厨房里传来热茶的味道，飘荡在空气中，搬运工在墙面上放好最后一个书架，由上至下整理好从她和查尔斯的公寓里搬来的书堆。瑞雯迫不及待地想要搬进来着手装饰了。她高兴地抱起双臂，发出快乐的小小尖叫声，查尔斯把钱交给他们，然后送他们出了门。  
 _注：佩斯利(Paisley)是一种由圆点和曲线组成的华丽纹样，状若水滴。它的名字来源于苏格兰西部一个纺织小镇，这里因大量生产该纹样的披肩闻名。佩斯利花纹细腻、繁复、华美，具有古典主义气息。_  
 _《君主论》(The Prince)是意大利政治家马基亚维利的代表作，一直被奉为欧洲历代君主的案头之书，政治家的最高指南，统治阶级巩固其统治的治国原则，人类有史以来对政治斗争技巧最独到最精辟的解剖。被西方评论界列为和《圣经》《资本论》等相提并论的影响人类历史的十部著作之一。简单说，马基雅维利认为君高于民，为了目的可以不择手段，这本书很符合洛基的性格和气质。_  
  
“我们到家了。”  
  
————  
  
这让瑞雯感到惊讶，整个过程是多么自然啊。他们的就是他们的，不受任何人的监管。没人打扰到其他人，只有一次瑞雯说教了不修边幅的男孩子们，这现象现在甚至也减轻了。他们的橱柜里放了13钟不同类型的茶、3种类型的咖啡（至少5包），和他们的几只杯子。瑞雯每次打开“兼收并蓄”的橱柜，都会高兴地露齿而笑。  
  
冰箱里总是放着牛奶，饼干罐里总是放着甜味曲奇（洛基，尽管他看上去很瘦，但每次都要放进去两打）。从来没有做过真正的主食，他们都喜欢看24厨房*，可能有点痴迷于厨艺大师和英国的烘焙大赛了；但准备食物，他们中没人有哪怕一点点天赋，他们只会打开外卖盒。显然，托尼曾经设法去烧水，这是瑞雯听到过最好玩的事情了。谣传在默顿公寓里，至少有三分之一的火警警报是托尼的错。他只是做饭是没有集中精力，就差点烧掉房子。  
 _注：24厨房(24Kitchen)是荷兰一个播送食物和烹饪相关内容的电视节目专用频道。_  
  
因此，三条规则一周后张贴在了冰箱上，“在这房子里生存/房子里的幸存者”*。（第一条，瑞雯不是你的侍女，收拾好自己否则就是蛋蛋痒了；第二条，仅仅因为洛基说你不能这样做并不意味着你实际上不能;) ；第三条，托尼唯一能做的食物是煲电话粥。）  
 _注：survive(or) in this house，中文语境译不出-or后缀。_  
  
规则4到规则6是这样的：  
  
4.家庭生活用品不是做物理实验的合适设备。你欠瑞雯一个新的电夹板。  
  
5.查尔斯今天吃饭了吗？快速作答是或否。  
  
6.只有以下情况你才能去托尼的“恐怖之穴”：清醒的时候、你要更新你的遗嘱让室友获益、做了咖啡、早上10点他还没上床睡觉。（提醒：你带上安全设备了吗?你真的拿上咖啡了吗？祝成功哦。）  
  
考虑到最后一条规则是在托尼差点把查尔斯的头——字面意义上——搞爆之后加的，它确实很有意义。瑞雯每天至少要提醒自己一次。  
  
（对于一个有三位疯子的家庭来说，这是令人吃惊地平静和放松啊。)  
  
在白板上列出规则是有原因的。在最糟糕的几个星期里，瑞雯可以通过这些规则描述她室友的精神状态。  
  
（例如曾经的4到8条：  
  
1 .没有人碰过冰柜里那一品脱的都柏林泥石流鸡尾酒*吗？我心痛得要死。——瑞雯  
 _注：泥石流（Mudslide）是一款独特的鸡尾酒，在果味酒称霸的鸡尾酒界是货真价实的“泥石流”，并不是说它难喝，主要原料是咖啡酒、伏特加、爱尔兰奶油酒、牛奶，喝的时候常常浇上鲜奶油，有的人也喜欢加冰激凌。想找一款浓郁又顺滑的鸡尾酒来搭配巧克力蛋糕，那就需要一杯泥石流。它也是外国人票选最适合女生喝的鸡尾酒之一。_  
  
2.任何向我哥哥提供这所房子准入权限的人都将被认为是在叛国。——洛基  
  
3 .史蒂夫·罗杰斯同上。 >:(  
  
4.请把你借的书归还到合适位置，万一你下次还想拿呢。——我道歉。然而我必须指出，可能是葡萄酒们借走了你的柏拉图“本真”*呢？  
 _注：本真（Authenticity）或译真诚性，是存在主义哲学中的术语，指人在外界的压力和干扰下，忠于自己的个性、精神和品格的特质。其反面被称为非本真（inauthenticity）。“本真”的概念也常被用于美学讨论。本真的概念最早由萨特和西蒙·波伏娃引入存在主义，海德格尔则从反对存在主义的角度，对本真进行讨论。忘掉上面这段，这个语境只是说某人把柏拉图的书不小心泼上红酒了。_  
  
5. ~~鸭子。活的。给我一只。——托尼。~~ **这不是个规则，托尼。还有，你他妈的到底要只活鸭子干什么？** 哦，那条关于冰淇淋鸡尾酒的就是规则了？？ **这是我的规则，谢谢。——抱歉的瑞雯。** ）  
  
  
总而言之，在一个温暖的二月下午，瑞雯走进屋子，在洛基带着微妙气场大扫除时，意识到她真的不记得生活中有比现在更快乐的时候了。从前一直是她和查尔斯反抗这个世界，但现在他们有了甚至比朋友更好的东西。他们有一样破碎的盟友——值得成为他们家庭的一部分。  
  
说真的，他们还有什么要追求的呢？  
  
————  
  
然后，查尔斯有一天回家时，他蓝白相间的学院围巾上方一只眼睛乌青。  
  
“老实说，这没什么的”，他坚持说，尴尬得满脸通红。“我走路没有看方向。我被绊倒了，我俩都摔了一跤，他试图让我们保持直立时胳膊肘捅到了我脸上。洛基的眼睛危险地眯着，看起来就像要打雷闪电了。  
  
“狡辩”，瑞雯咯咯地笑，双臂紧紧交叉在胸前。  
  
当托尼从门口走过的时候，把一切弄得更糟了。三个人同时转身看他，他僵住了。  
  
“那不是我干的”，托尼脱口而出，显然是在条件反射，因为他马上停住脚步皱起眉。“等一下。他妈的发生了什么？”  
  
当他看到查尔斯的脸的时候原因就很明显了，他立即掏出手机，对着布鲁斯大吼立刻到这来，在任何人阻止他去算账之前。  
  
“你还好吗？他大惊小怪地说，双手在查尔斯面前盘旋。“我伸出了多少根手指？你妈妈娘家姓什么？”  
  
查尔斯平静地看着执着的他。  
  
“这答案太简单了你根本验证不出什么”，他恼怒地指出。  
  
“ _查尔斯_ ”，瑞雯喊了一声。  
  
查尔斯看了看她，泄了气。  
  
“好吧。三，兰开斯特。老实说你太超过了，别表现得我那么易碎。只是一次意外。如果这能说服你——艾里克对此事觉得很糟糕。”  
  
“兰谢尔？”洛基问，这次他看起来少了些愤怒，多了丝玩味。  
  
瑞雯叹了口气。托尼用手捂住脸。“从头交代，查尔斯。”  
  
用查尔斯自己的话来说，事情本身并不让人震惊。他迷失在自己的思绪里，又看见了兰谢尔，与往常一样像只害相思病的狗狗，下坡时不小心在他脚上绊了一跤，让他俩都摔倒了。兰谢尔，试图阻止他的颅骨在地上开裂、阻止姿势一点也不优雅的跌跤。于是他的手肘和查尔斯的颧骨亲切问好了。  
  
“我没有——我不是——”，当瑞雯热心地为那些不习惯查尔斯的思维的人总结他杂乱无章的讲述时，他愤怒地说。  
  
洛基卸下看起来好像他要向某人扔个核弹的表情，然后开始偷笑。托尼把头埋在手心摇晃。  
  
“然后？”瑞雯问道。因为她哥哥虽然（遇到艾里克时）是个白痴，但这并不意味着他不是个聪明的、投机取巧的白痴。  
  
“他邀请我去All bar one*吃晚饭，”查尔斯咧嘴一笑。  
 _注：All bar one是英国一家连锁老式乡村酒吧。_  
  
全家人都松了一口气。也许最后，他们中至少有一个人的问题会得到解决。  
  
......或者并没有，事实证明。因为查尔斯去赴的“约会”，是他们最终在基布尔学院*埃里克的寝室下象棋。  
 _注：基布尔学院(Keble College)为纪念牛津宗教复兴运动核心人物约翰·基布尔，以英国浪漫主义诗人威廉·华兹华斯诗句“朴素生活，高尚思考”为格言，基布尔学院为牛津大学最大的学院之一，其红砖建筑使该学院外观与众不同。位于牛津大学自然史博物馆正对面。_  
  
不，下象棋并不是委婉的说法。*显然，涉及到艾里克·兰谢尔的时候，查尔斯似乎没有能力使出他平常 **糟糕透顶** 的调情方式；或者兰谢尔看出了他的想法，只是在放长线钓大鱼。瑞雯还不确定这两者哪个更好点。不过，查尔斯出去呼吸新鲜空气的次数变多了，第一次看起来表现出比对遗传学更大的兴趣......在一段时间内。  
注：是说类似送约会对象回家时“上去喝一杯”。  
  
他现在能讲出的事比托尼的更多了。现在，瑞雯在想着——她的名字不是母鸡妈妈——愚蠢的男孩们当然可以做任何他们想做的事情。尽管她不愿意，她也控制不住去担心。自从皇后街灾难性的事件后，托尼变得暴躁起来。更加没耐心。他在一件最轻微的事情上都能发火，看起来就像只被踢过的狗狗，而他事后却总为这混乱道歉。  
  
坦白地说，有些事情必须得发生了，而且得很快发生。


	5. Chapter 5

狗狗告诉你个真理，当你第二次放弃某件事时，整个世界都会颠倒过来，把自己打好蝴蝶结丢在你脚下。  
  
————  
  
托尼迂回着游动，和压得他喘不过气的水流搏斗。他当时到底在想些什么?  
  
好吧。他根本什么都没想，不是吗？他看见一团脏兮兮、煤灰色的毛球被欢呼的人群推挤到了人行道边缘，它完全被噪音、还有那一大群聚集在一起参加一年一度牛津-剑桥划船比赛的人们吓坏了。它滑下混凝土斜坡，试图用爪子抓住什么但失败了；一秒钟后，它从那一侧掉下了泰晤士河，托尼没有时间停下来思考。  
  
这个决定真是好极了，因为狗狗正与他一起下沉。它细小的、骨瘦如柴的腿拼命踢着，但却无法把身体浮到水面上。当小狗放弃抵抗时托尼抓住了它，他松了口气，小狗把他当作是最近的稳定平面。在雾蒙蒙的四月清晨，他踢着水，把他们俩往岸上推。周围水花溅射，他把小狗的头露出水面，一双胳膊握住他的手臂。  
  
“我抓紧你了，托尼”，布鲁斯大声说。“来吧，也抓住瑞雯的手。”  
  
瑞雯的手在他面前挥动，用力握住他冰冷僵硬的手指，他撑起身体，越过河岸的混凝土障碍物。  
  
“加油，托尼”，瑞雯喊道，把他拖出来放到岸边一块空旷的半月形缓台，查尔斯正在另一边发疯似地跳脚，被一群困惑的人围观。当托尼触手可及的时候，查尔斯倾身靠上栅栏，抓住他的胳膊，托起他的手肘，这样他们就能合力把他抬到人行道上了。  
  
“你真是疯了，你知道吗?”查尔斯咆哮。“你还好吗？狗狗还好吗？”  
  
托尼除了点头之外无能为力，喉咙还在努力着试图发声。布鲁斯表现得更乐于助人，检查小狗之后给了他们一份状态报告。他说它还好、很健康。这让周围的人们也欢呼雀跃，他们伸长脖子查看那只溺水的狗狗，然后递给托尼一个好奇的表情。  
  
“不过，如果汉克能再检查一遍会更好”，布鲁斯平静地说。  
  
“我也觉得”，瑞雯说，轻挠着狗狗的下巴，抚摸它湿透的耳朵。显然，这只小狗很聪明，知道此时套取注意力是个好主意，因为它把鼻子贴在了瑞雯手上，发出一声问候的呜咽。瑞雯对它柔声低语了一阵，托尼慢慢把丢了的魂魄从脚边打捞起来。小狗的四肢紧抓她的手臂，直到瑞雯把它还给托尼。他们被带到布鲁斯车里，然后开回牛津大学，直奔兽医诊所。每个人都在试图训斥托尼，告诉他这么做有多鲁莽。托尼觉得他被诅咒了，试着不去在意他们的喋喋不休，还有布鲁斯奇迹般拿出的、现在已经被浸湿的旧毛毯。他把那只可恶的小动物从死神手里抢回来了；他完全有权利一路跟着它。  
  
当然，他没有把等待归为考虑因素。这是一个忙碌的兽医诊所，许多忧心忡忡的主人紧张地挤在硬塑料椅子上，抱着他们心爱的宠物。托尼和其他三人也加入了他们，他们靠在一起，并把大衣披在托尼身上，好让他暖和起来。他可能是一个固执的混蛋，但他知道自己的朋友们是最好的——现在所有人都想恐吓他立即回家去。  
  
也许等了三十分钟，布鲁斯的朋友出来接待他们，看了托尼一眼，从后面的办公室里挖出了一套皱巴巴但干净的手术服。托尼心怀感激地换上它，在他就要扯下瑞雯身上的羽绒大衣之前。  
  
当他换好回来的时候，惊喜正等待着他。布鲁斯勉强捉紧那只被救起的狗狗，它正紧张地四处张望。它一看见托尼，就不停扭动着、扭动着，直到布鲁斯放开手，然后它跑到托尼的脚踝边，尾巴摆动得很厉害，每一次都会击打到它身体的两侧。小狗嗅闻着，确定真的是托尼，它跳跃起来，把爪子搭在托尼的膝盖上，然后发出呜呜声。  
  
它好像一生中从未如此高兴能再见到他。托尼看着那张泥泞的小脸，胸口有什么东西鼓胀起来；他的眼睛开始刺痛。他蹲下来，顺着小狗湿漉漉的圆圆脑袋抚摸着。  
  
“嘿，小家伙”，他轻声说。小狗靠近了，想舔舔他的嘴。托尼成功地制止了它，注意到布鲁斯不停地在暗示——他们得先对狗狗进行全面的检查，以确保它是健康的。它还试着往托尼身上爬，所以他把它抱起来，在椅子上坐下，用一条毛巾裹住它脏脏的小小身躯，然后花时间等待排上他们。  
  
小狗很小，正好适合待在托尼的臂弯。它的皮肉只有薄薄一层，就像最近没怎么吃东西一样。与身体其他部分比较，它的爪子又大又圆。泰晤士的河水把它的皮毛变得更潮湿灰暗，所以现在所有人都在猜它到底是什么颜色。当托尼检查它的耳朵时，它张着一双大大的、水汪汪的棕色眼睛。他们之间充满了如此之多的喜爱和毫无疑问的信任，托尼的肺部又一次像被什么抓住了。  
  
他知道这只小笨蛋会和他们一起回家。如果他没注意到瑞雯正频频看着，他真会一直保持这样。他的眼神柔软又温柔，就像这只小狗的双眸，它把身体埋进他的胳膊，挤在他的怀里，然后直接进入了睡眠。查尔斯在他们身后，伸手安抚性地轻拍它的头。托尼对自己没抱任何幻想。他知道自己虽然很容易喜欢上某事某物，但都太快了以至于不能够让他的心变得完整。他知道在谈到自己的感情时，他容易忽视常识。如果他跌倒了，就会选择逃避后果。他生命中已经很久没有温暖的重量在他怀里，信任着他，比起别人还是优先选择了他。  
  
是的，托尼将会尽己所能地抓住它、抱紧它。  
  
————  
  
他们等了几个小时。一次布鲁斯强迫他吞下半块三明治、还有一种抗生素，来抵抗泰晤士河水带来的任何影响，托尼打了会盹，头向椅背后仰，撞上了墙面。嘿，拯救陷入麻烦的小狗是件很累的事，好吗？有人在他旁边的椅子上坐下来，他醒了过来，移动双腿，来回刮擦着铺着亚麻油布的地板。洛基给了他一个愤怒的眼神，双臂紧紧交叉在胸前，像杨树一样挺直身板。  
  
“你当时怎么想的？”洛基对他发出嘘声，直视着他的眼睛，将他头到脚打量了个遍，然后又和他对视，眼睛眯了起来。  
  
“我没想那么多”，托尼喃喃地说，刚从小睡中醒来还在迷糊着。小狗在醒着，好奇地嗅闻洛基。洛基穿着灰色的灯芯绒裤子和一件杂色毛衣，头发垂在脸上。托尼疲惫的大脑终于开始运转了。  
  
“嘿，你回来了！”他脱口而出，忽略了洛基的白眼。“事情怎么样了？”  
  
洛基的嘴唇抿紧了，紧闭着表情。他看起来很遥远。  
  
“哦”，托尼毫无说服力地龇牙咧嘴。狗屎。“洛基，对不起。”  
  
过了段时间，洛基深深地吸了口气，耸了耸肩，释放出他的身体里的一些压力，并且蜷起自己。  
  
“我们都心烦意乱”，他勉强承认道。  
  
托尼摸了摸小狗睡梦中乱踢的脚，同时又皱起眉头看着洛基，进行着多任务处理。  
  
“为什么？每个人都还好吗？发生什么事了吗？”  
  
洛基看着他，就像托尼失去理智了一样。  
  
“是的”，他笑着说，听起来有点疯癫。“是的，有个白痴跳进了该死的泰晤士河。显然，紧跟在一条讨厌的狗狗之后。”  
  
托尼脸红得像只火炉。“不要——”，他抖着嗓子。“没道理你们都不关心......”  
  
“白痴”，洛基慢吞吞地重复，仿佛这样他就更有道理了。“天才般的白痴。恭喜你，斯塔克，你是唯一能实现这个的人。”  
  
“这不公平”，托尼嘟囔着。但从角落里传来嘲笑声，瑞雯蜷在椅子里，让他很快闭上了嘴。  
  
“我们现在可以进去了”，查尔斯宣布。他看起来很疲惫，但这并不是托尼宕机的原因。  
  
也许是他紧紧握住艾里克·兰谢尔的手的方式。也可能是兰谢尔自己坚持这样。他双眸中有一种宁静温和的东西，托尼从没有在其他人那里见过——不是说他花了很多时间寻找，但是的，他从未见过。  
  
“是的，让他进来吧”，罗根气冲冲地说，从诊所内室出来。他一定是在托尼打盹时，与兰谢尔和洛基一同到达的。他穿着套和托尼一样皱皱巴巴的衣服。托尼打了个寒颤，试图让自己变小。  
  
“你怎么知道是‘他’*？”托尼问道。  
 _注：上文小狗皆用it指代，这里变为him。_  
  
在挑战露出犬牙的“金刚狼”罗根前，他做了两次心理准备。它们真的很不自然，很恐怖。  
  
“我闻到了他身上的味道”，罗根面无表情地说。托尼瞪大眼时，他转了转眼珠。“我有眼睛的，混蛋，我看到一个屌的时候，我就知道了。”  
  
托尼某种程度上对他留下了印象，罗根好像不是在谈论小狗。他可能是被骗了，但他有点喜欢他。  
  
“不是你”，当托尼试图把狗带进去时，洛基说。他正要抗议，但瑞雯却在剑拔弩张的氛围中出现，把小狗从他怀里带走。她给了托尼一个警告的眼神，然后转身，查尔斯和兰谢尔已经进入了双扇门。  
  
洛基俯下身去，从他椅子下拖出了袋形状奇怪又柔软的东西，抛进托尼的怀里，一句话也没说。托尼低头看了看，看到了他熟悉的海军蓝运动衫（他的最爱）的一角、他最厚的牛仔裤、干袜子，托尼真的非常爱他。  
  
“在回家路上拐过来的，兰谢尔开车送的我们。去穿衣服，然后我们就能回家了。”  
  
托尼照他说的做。他很快换上了暖和的衣服，把如今变得更皱的、粘上狗毛的衣服塞进了洗衣袋，放在休息室的尽头。显然，这一次，小笨蛋已经决定要好好表现了——有托尼在周围，做检查时它很安静，连一声呜咽也没发出。勇敢的小家伙。如果托尼发现其实是狗狗受到了洛根温柔的宽待，他可能会尖叫的。  
  
他此前从未养过宠物，因为霍华德对这个问题的看法很强硬，他认为狗不应该表现得那样驯服。应该抗议、应该逃跑，甚至应该咬人。小狗只是一个有趣的实验样本，只是一个非常有趣的标本......  
  
托尼可能比他自己想象的更加缺乏睡眠。他工作了很长时间，几乎没有离开工作室，躲着人们。他知道自己很可笑。这并不意味着他有改变这一点的倾向。和密友以外的人相处......不安全。他最好还是完全避开他们。  
  
“贾维斯检查好了吗？”他换好衣服出来，看到洛基、查尔斯和他男朋友在一个空荡荡的候诊室里闲逛时，他问。  
  
“贾维斯？查尔斯看着他奇怪说。  
  
“是的，只是一个很——我宣布，我叫他贾维斯。他检查好了吗？我们现在可以回家了吗？”  
  
“随它去吧”，洛基劝着，看到兰谢尔张大他的嘴。“我想他已经做完检查了，我去看一下。”  
  
托尼等待时在油毡地板上踢着脚，感觉到了一阵奇怪的孤寂，怀里太冷太空了。他注意到坚硬的墙面上有一根突出的钉子，然后，贾维斯的头转到角落，看到了托尼，用1 - 3秒的时间加速，猛撞到托尼的腿上，就像打出保龄球。他试图舔托尼的脸，而托尼则大笑着气喘吁吁，试图阻止他。  
  
“你不能够把我击倒在地的，看看你，你很小只，这是在干什么呀”，他柔和地低声细语，抓挠着贾维斯现在已经变干净的耳后。贾维斯本身的颜色显现出来，是一种蓬松的灰棕色、带一点银，他的皮毛又粗又厚，手感很好，令人安心地坚韧。他口鼻处的颜色比身上更浅，点缀着几处深色的圆点，像雀斑一样。他很漂亮。  
  
他很兴奋托尼给了他所有注意力，扭动着站上托尼的大腿，把头枕在他的肩膀上。“你准备好回家了吗，小家伙?你想和我们一起回家吗?”  
  
贾维斯显然是一只流浪狗。即使他似乎没有强烈的自我保护意识；不能理解人类的语言，但突然间他试图爬上托尼的胸口，让他在地板上躺平，坐上他的胃部，似乎要对他宣称——他要留下托尼和他在这里。  
  
“小狼”，他说——几年后，托尼就会发誓，他见鬼地根本没说过这个词。即使其他人从未赞同。  
  
“好吧”，托尼说，似乎无法摆脱脸上大大的笑容了。“好吧，小家伙。先从我身上下来。”  
  
贾维斯很不情愿，看起来讨厌离开他的每一分钟。托尼和房间里的其他人一起发出低沉的笑声。瑞雯双手放在髋部，咯咯地笑着。查尔斯用他自由的那只手捂着嘴，很明显也被逗笑了。甚至连洛基都笑出了声——这奇迹真是永远不会停止。他们确实有了一位新成员。  
  
托尼给了自己一分钟的时间细细品味，让它停留和沉淀。他弄乱贾维斯的皮毛，把他俩的头碰在一起，贾维斯则高兴着喘气，他俩的距离真是很近很近。  
  
“来吧”，瑞雯最后轻快而直截了当地说，非常有效地抚慰了托尼的神经。“我们回家吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

“......固执、荒谬、彻头彻尾地愚蠢，说真的上面哪个词不是在说你？史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
  
史蒂夫沮丧地叹了口气——几不可闻。他的下颚紧紧绷着，巴基一只手拽住他的胳膊，一定要拉着他去班伯里路。托尼·斯塔克是怎么让人们失去所有理智，对他的混蛋习性视而不见的？即使是对“金钱至上”抱持傲慢态度的巴基，似乎也成了关爱托尼·斯塔克协会的一员。史蒂夫真不理解。斯塔克只是一个富有的白人男孩，他不关心别人对他生活方式的评论每况愈下；他习惯于用钱来解决惹下的所有麻烦；在这六个月的时间里，是谁穿衣服的花费比史蒂夫努力兼职赚得还多呢？如果他把哪件衣服毁了也根本不在乎。是谁在派对上和所有人调情，事后又从没有来电叨扰过呢？不是说史蒂夫是个老古董——他是在20世纪的布鲁克林和巴基·巴恩斯一同长大的——但他有自己的原则。他只是不愿意看到这种放肆行径成了不在乎他人感受的正当理由。托尼·斯塔克触不可及；日常生活中，在他眼皮底下，托尼试图表现得像个正派人——并不是说史蒂夫每天都关注他。  
  
巴基完全搞错了，史蒂夫无法理解他说的如果自己不去的话，会错过很多。  
  
“我们一会进去”，巴基继续唠叨，史蒂夫知道自己争论也无济于事了。“我们要去看看托尼是否还好，帮帮我，上帝啊，否则我会让你后悔的。”  
  
“为什么？”史蒂夫抱怨道，怒视着空气。他的手在口袋里握成拳头，掌心包裹着一个扭曲的回形针，那形状让他感到安心。“为什么我们要浪费掉比赛训练的时间去关心那个幼稚的小鬼？”  
  
巴基停下脚步，转过身看他，头歪向一边，做出“我正在思考，而你猜不到我在想着什么”的表情。  
  
“这是为什么呢？”过了很长时间后他才问，让史蒂夫感到局促不安。“我的意思是，真的吗？这么长时间积怨在心不像是你。通常那个人是我。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起了脸，在巴基探寻的凝视下移开目光。  
  
“他对待人们的方式简直就像个小混蛋”，当巴基没有表现出要向前*的意思时，他突然爆发出来。“他对着罗根颐指气使，让瑞雯·达克霍姆给他熨洗衣服，他这辈子从来没自己处理过一件事。他一直在给可怜的布鲁斯·班纳捅娄子*，就像这是一项全国性的运动。他把佩珀当做他的私人助理，你知道吗？他所有的一切都做得太超过了，他不尊重人们的底线——他让彼得·帕克连续两周给他拿咖啡。哪个自负的混蛋会这么做？你不能把和别人相处当做是个人娱乐！”  
 _注：move on，双关，继续前进或放下这个问题。_  
 _原文动词为poke（捅、戳），对应复联一戳博士腰的剧情。_  
  
他停了下来，喉咙发痛时才意识到自己正喘着粗气。他通常不会对人们这么生气，但托尼·斯塔克只不过是一个有钱的、漂亮的恶霸，而且他把史蒂夫彻底惹毛了，其他人却似乎注意不到这一点。  
  
巴基盯着他，嘴巴稍稍张大了。  
  
“不”，他慢吞吞地说，“别停下来。告诉我你的真实想法。”  
  
史蒂夫的脸红了，瞪视着自己的双脚。他知道巴基对这个人有偏见；出于某种原因，巴基显然想要知道他对托尼·斯塔克的态度，而他却不知道为什么，这让他觉得苦恼。  
  
除非——  
  
“你爱上他了吗?”史蒂夫盘问，眯起眼睛看着巴基。“你想和他约会吗？这就是你这么关心我的想法的原因？”  
  
巴基的眼珠子都要凸出来了；他喘了一口气，差点呛住，被史蒂夫的想法完全逗笑了。  
  
“我？和斯塔克约会？好吧，没有。绝无可能。此外，我也不是他的菜。”  
  
史蒂夫真不喜欢巴基对他诡秘一笑的样子——就像史蒂夫错过了什么近在眼前的事情一样。他觉得自己很笨、有点迟钝，就像个笑柄。  
  
“噢！史蒂夫”，巴基说，用一只胳膊搂住他的脖子，径直走向泽维尔-达克霍姆-奥丁森-斯塔克之家。“别这样。就只是——再给他一次机会。他可能会让你大吃一惊呢。”  
  
“好吧”，他低声说，不情愿地跟上巴基的脚步。“我会好好表现的。上帝才知道我为什么听你的，但是好吧。只这一次。然后你就离我远点。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，摇了摇头。“好吧，史蒂夫。一言为定。”  
  
稍感安慰，史蒂夫被巴基带领着走完了剩下的路，街道上绿树成荫、非常宜人，他们在一栋独立的三层房子前停了下来。其他房子大多都是暗淡的砖红色墙面，这四个人的房子却是乳白的凿刻石墙，反射着漂亮的珍珠色光芒。这里当然是托尼·斯塔克的家。那个人的头顶就写着我与众不同。当他跟着巴基走到前门的小径时，史蒂夫再次咬紧牙关，做了一次深呼吸。他不会和斯塔克厉声争辩。这次不会。他有足够的自制力去做个更强大的人，可恶。  
  
在敲门之前，巴基给了他最后的眼神警告。一分钟后，门开了——不管史蒂夫本来在期待着什么，他知道不是 _这个_ 。  
  
洛基·奥丁森站在玄关处，穿着一条粉色的休闲裤、一件毛茸茸的兔子运动衫、还有一双兔子拖鞋，他静止着站立时，那双兔耳耷拉着。他长而光滑的头发，通常是垂下他的脸庞、搭在肩膀上，现在被束成了马尾。史蒂夫带着恐惧的心情怀疑，绑着头发的发带都可能是粉色的。三一学院*的恐怖劲敌，这位时尚达人看起来只有14岁，甚至在他看向他俩的时候，脸上也带着典型的青少年的不满神情。  
 _注：三一学院(Trinity College)是剑桥大学规模最大、财力最雄厚、名声最响亮的学院之一，也拥有剑桥大学最优美的建筑与庭院。前文提到索尔在剑桥。_  
  
“嘿，伙计”，巴基用力拍了拍他的肩膀然后说。“托尼在家吗？我们来确认一下他没有淹死。”  
  
洛基递给了史蒂夫一连串警告的眼神，然后退后一步。  
  
“客厅”，他无精打采地说，然后转身走进房子。  
  
史蒂夫一进来就关上了门。看见了粘在门后的装饰性瓢虫。史蒂夫开始理所当然地怀疑他是不是在本周早些时候跌倒撞到了头，从那以后他就产生了幻觉。  
  
然后他转过身去走进客厅，停下来环视四周，他说不出一句话。房间又大又明亮，里面放着沙发、咖啡桌和好几只书柜，他脚下是一块厚厚的、豪华的地毯，阳光晒落在地面上，从窗户往外眺望，是一座可爱的花园。然而，这并不是他无法移动或说不出话的原因。  
  
不是，是因为坐在沙发上的那个人。  
  
托尼·斯塔克穿着一套旧运动服和一件AC/ DC的衬衫，它的缝线都要散开了。他赤着脚、趾头缩进他的脚拱里，看上去很小、奇怪地没有任何防备。他皱着眉，手里拿着一块平板，胳膊支撑着平板的背面，一只狗趴在他的腿上，好像要占据他整个人的身长似的。小狗睁开眼睛，怀疑地盯着史蒂夫和巴基。它的尾巴一动不动。  
  
“哇哦”，巴基慢吞吞地说，他的声音里充满了乐趣。“我想说，很高兴你还活着，但是看着你，我不确定我看到的是真的。”  
  
斯塔克扬起他的脸，继续蹙眉、眉头紧锁。这里面有一些潜台词，给了史蒂夫一阵奇怪的剧痛。他不记得以前注意过它们。斯塔克难道不应该只有22岁吗？那些标志不属于这张青春的面孔。  
  
“你对病人的态度很恶劣，巴恩斯”，斯塔克笑着说。史蒂夫很想反驳，但这是真的——巴基在学校的选修课就是“打击和骚扰能让人们变得更好”。史蒂夫知道的，他成长过程中已经受够这些了。“这就是你说我看上去很糟糕的方式吗?”  
  
“差不多”，巴基泰然自若地同意。“是因为小狗吗？说真的，你从桥上跳进了泰晤士河。至少你可以为一个身处困境的漂亮少女做这件事的。”  
  
斯塔克翻了个白眼，史蒂夫注意到他的手攥在狗的皮毛上。那只狗转过头，轻轻舔舐着斯塔克的手指。  
  
“这是贾维斯”，史塔克说，把他的平板放在胸口，舒展身体。“贾，打个招呼。”  
  
贾维斯什么也没做，拒绝移动一英寸。不过，他把头在斯塔克身侧放低的时候，尾巴砰砰摇晃了两次。斯塔克微微皱眉，在狗狗的耳后搔痒痒。  
  
“他对陌生人有点害羞”，他说，嗓音里带点甜蜜。“他有点害怕。我们觉得，如果他不愿意，我们就不应该强迫他和别人说话。”  
  
史蒂夫专注着呼吸，均匀地一进一出，因为他对托尼·斯塔克的全部看法因为眼前的画面动摇了、出现了裂纹。他妈妈总是说善待动物的人不会真的很糟糕。（他讨厌它，他讨厌这一模糊的意识，因为他不仅完全误解了斯塔克，而且他显然曾像个不折不扣的混蛋一样对待他。该死的！）  
  
与此同时，巴基没有意识到史蒂夫的脑袋里在想些什么（或者完全意识到了，但他不说，这是他令人讨厌的一个习惯），他挪动了几英寸靠近小狗，伸出一只手让他嗅闻。史蒂夫笨拙地站在房间中央，贾维斯似乎发现这是可以接受的，他伸出粉红色的舌头在巴基手指上弹了弹。但当巴基走得更紧时，狗狗躲了起来，在斯塔克的另一侧和沙发之间把自己埋起来。斯塔克的手臂立刻环绕过他，拉近了他们的距离。贾维斯把鼻子贴在史塔克的肋下，软绵绵地站立着，心满意足地喘气。  
  
“他真的只认你”，巴基评论道，斯塔克轻拍贾维斯的头顶。  
  
“没关系的，甜心”，史塔克柔声轻哼，在小狗的耳后划着圈。“这只是巴基。巴基是我们的朋友。”  
  
他在说最后一句的时候眼神躲闪着史蒂夫，充满了奇怪和不安，混合着防御和脆弱。这真是太可怕了。他怎么可以完全弄错了对斯塔克的看法呢？  
  
他给了斯塔克一个小小的微笑，嘴巴里感觉怪怪的。斯塔克看起来很吃惊，把眼睛移开了。他咳嗽了一声，而史蒂夫则荒谬地着迷于有一束光芒，爬上了他似橄榄般光滑的脸颊。  
  
他慌慌张张地往外看，心里很困惑，对自己有点生气。他对上了巴基的眼睛，巴基眯起眼、似乎洞察一切。听到后者被呛住的一声大笑时，他更加恼怒了。  
  
“所以你到底在做什么呀？”巴基想知道，把自己摔在大沙发的另一头。斯塔克的双足立刻埋在了他的大腿下。巴基的面部表情都扭曲了——“耶稣啊，你的脚都冻僵了、像块铁板”，但他并没有把他推开。  
  
“运行一个能源用量的模拟算法”，斯塔克挥挥手回答。他的上眼睑耷拉下来，长长的睫毛在颧骨上投下阴影。他一只手捂住脸。看上去疲惫不堪。  
  
下一秒，一个女人的声音证实了他的观察，史蒂夫跳了起来。  
  
“他几乎没睡”，瑞雯嘟囔着，双手放在髋骨上。“嘿，史蒂夫”，她心不在焉说，指着斯塔克，没有等史蒂夫的回答。“他太兴奋了，吃不下饭。我真希望有人能来操他一顿，好让他把大脑关掉。”  
  
斯塔克气急败坏、脸上泛起红晕。史蒂夫此刻想要个地洞，把自己整个吞下去。（不是因为他开始想着些其他画面了。  
  
……该死的！）  
  
巴基张大嘴，但斯塔克瞪了他一眼，竖起一根手指以示警告。巴基咧着嘴笑了。  
  
斯塔克抱怨着瑞雯的时候，洛基漫步走了过来，瑞雯开始盯着他。他戏剧化地翻了个白眼，坐在沙发上，从旁边的桌子上抓起遥控器。一句话也没说，打开了电视。  
  
好像这是某种信号，瑞雯和斯塔克停止互相攻击。瑞雯走了出去，重新出现时穿着一件大大的帽衫，上面写着“变种人棒极了！*”她猛地坐在巴基和斯塔克之间，后者把自己的脚移到瑞雯的大腿下，在她海军蓝色织物的边缘偷偷露出脚趾。他并没有被可怕地谋杀，这真让人难以理解。  
 _注：Mutants Rock!_  
  
过了一会儿，查尔斯·泽维尔拿着一只闻起来像香草和其他香料的大马克杯走进了房间。他环顾四周，看到史蒂夫还在站着，并且看向天花板，仿佛在恳求神的帮助。  
  
“你们都是马厩里长大的”，他对史蒂夫微笑着说，向旁边一条舒适的扶手椅挥挥手。“在这来，快坐下。或者你想先喝点什么？茶？咖啡？我必须说你得自便，托尼是唯一一个会操作那该死的咖啡机的人。”  
  
托尼在小声地抱怨着什么，撅起了嘴。史蒂夫希望这可爱表情*不是因为他的表现。  
 _注：such a good look._  
  
“怪不得你从来不给我煮咖啡”，托尼苛责着。查尔斯挑起他的两只眉毛。  
  
“我的印象是，咖啡只需要按个按钮就可以做出来了——你还没有告诉我你是怎么学会这件复杂的事的。”  
  
托尼的嘴角抽搐着，他的眼睛在睫毛下闪闪发光。史蒂夫移开目光，非常不安地感觉到自己胸口充满了明显的喜爱之情。这既不恰当也不会受欢迎，他严厉地提醒自己。  
  
不过那之后，托尼向他快速瞥了一眼，太快了史蒂夫无法判断出自己的情绪。  
  
“查尔斯说得对”，托尼轻松地说。“坐下来，罗杰斯。你破坏了气氛。”  
  
史蒂夫僵住了，汗毛竖立——但是一个小小的微笑仍然停留在托尼嘴角，他的双颊比起之前绝对变得更粉了。  
  
史蒂夫咬住自己的脸颊内侧。那么——  
  
“咖啡听起来不错”，他平静地说，对查尔斯笑了笑。查尔斯朝他眨了眨眼睛，然后也露齿而笑，将他从上到下打量了一遍，眼神里闪烁着娱乐的光芒——史蒂夫总有一天会搞清楚那到底是什么，谢谢。  
  
“让我来告诉你咖啡机在哪里”，查尔斯说，指着通向起居室的走廊，史蒂夫猜想那之后就是厨房了。  
  
史蒂夫心跳加速，他试图把它绑在原地。他并没有面对过欺凌，没有打过仗，也没有为他坚持的正义十年如一日般挺身而出，直到现在。他深吸一口气，面向托尼。  
  
“你也要一些咖啡吗？”他礼貌地问道，忽略了他自己正尴尬着，整个身体变得滚烫而闷热。  
  
托尼对他眨了眨眼睛，脸上带着惊讶的表情。史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“我不能保证它会比布法罗咖啡*更好喝，但可能会给你个惊喜。”  
 _注：布法罗咖啡(Buffalo)1979年成立，是一家精品烘焙咖啡店，汇集了世界一流的咖啡。_  
  
“我可能会给你个惊喜”，他没有说“再给我一次机会，我发誓我会做得更好。”他不知道这件事为什么这么重要。自从他第一眼看到托尼·斯塔克，他就不喜欢他，他是一名时尚又圆滑的人物，在自己触不可及的所谓“很酷”的人群中，就像一颗特别令人讨厌的扫把星。不过一旦史蒂夫知道自己犯了个错误，错误地判断和对待了这个人，这种感觉就吞噬着他，直到他有机会改正。他最好现在就开始。  
  
“我，呃。好的？”托尼说，明显仍然很困惑，但或许也有点高兴。当然了，他接着说，“我可能不应该，我的意思是，一个毒害我的绝佳机会，对吧?”“史蒂夫不得不翻了个白眼，考虑着他可能会把头撞向最近的墙。  
  
但同样，这句话的暗示让人惊讶地愉快，而史蒂夫自己再也找不到托尼让他感到失望的地方了。  
  
他干巴巴地说:“如果我到现在还没有杀了你，或许我会学着和你好好相处也不错。”然后，他立即咬住脸颊内侧闭上了嘴巴，试着不对好几张同时扬起眉毛的脸怒目而视。  
  
“那么，咖啡”，他果断地说，用脚后跟转过身，跟着查尔斯匆匆离开，就像他身后是地狱之火一样。耶稣基督啊，这事还能更荒谬吗？咳咳。  
  
查尔斯是正确的；咖啡机像是人类太空时代的产物。幸运的是，史蒂夫上大学之前的暑假，曾在一个时髦的咖啡店做了段时间，所以他不用花那么多时间来弄清楚。实际上他觉得很舒适，把它组装起来、设置好数字、然后填满水箱、按下按钮。他把一只小小的浓缩咖啡杯放在喷嘴下面。查尔斯哼了一声，摇了摇头。  
  
“仔细在橱柜里找找拿个最大的”，他说，在门口挥了挥手。“托尼需要的，不是吞咽一口就足够的。”  
  
史蒂夫脸红了，他一点也不想让查尔斯对此感到满意。托尼·斯塔克就像个堕落的小妖精一样，在沙发上伸展四肢，穿着衣服只是想要被脱掉，人们怀着任何想法瞥他一眼都会是犯罪，不是说史蒂夫已经看到了——至少没看过所有。*  
 _注：这段译得很艰难，应该是说，查尔斯话有双关，吞咽的不单单是小杯咖啡那么简单，所以正直的队长才会有此联想。_  
  
……该死的。  
  
他选择专注于橱柜里让人难以置信的各式各样的马克杯来转移注意力。几乎每只杯子的侧边都有句标语——比如周一早晨的呻吟、充满讽刺意味的倒霉阳光，标语长度取决于马克杯的容量。也有一对可爱的杯子，小熊维尼和手里拿着朵花的笑笑蛙。还有一只巨大的白色马克杯，上面覆盖着黑色的蝙蝠。史蒂夫试着不像个白痴那样笑得合不拢嘴，但他在视野角落捕捉到查尔斯脸上得意的表情时，他知道自己悲惨地失败了。  
  
最后，史蒂夫选择了有倒霉阳光标语的那只，虽然，他在查尔斯这里搞砸了，但并不意味着他不能去取笑斯塔克。  
  
马克杯盛满后，他把它拿起来，给自己选择了一只带着白色圆点的紫色杯子，然后一起带进客厅。斯塔克仍在沙发上躺着，双手埋进贾维斯的皮毛。他的头朝着电视屏幕，但眼睛在闭着；如果他的手指没在宠物狗狗身上慢慢梳理，史蒂夫会以为他已经睡着了。  
  
他看起来非常年轻，虽然他努力蓄着可笑的胡子。史蒂夫强迫自己停下凝视这杂志封面似的景象，走路时发出一些轻响。斯塔克的眼睛像蝴蝶似的张开了，盯着史蒂夫的脸，他的瞳孔又大又黑、引人入胜，然后他直起身体，看着史蒂夫左手的杯子，眼睛闪闪发亮。他笑了，这个快乐的、不含任何杂质的笑容让他的脸庞变得更加好看。  
  
史帝夫完蛋了，他完完全全被搞得心烦意乱了。  
  
“给我吧”，他安静地说，在音响系统传来的枪声中几乎听不到。托尼用一只胳膊肘支撑，伸手去拿史蒂夫手里的杯子。史蒂夫非常小心，尽量不让他们的手指接触，因为他觉得自己已经够傻了。托尼把杯子端到面前，闭上了眼睛，闻着咖啡的香气，然后抿了一口。  
  
他发出的声音就像给史蒂夫的内脏来了一拳。  
  
“天啊”，斯塔克吸了口气，看起来很震惊。“你怎么做到的，我都不知道那台机器能做出这么棒的咖啡。“我真想留住你。”  
  
史蒂夫绝对不会脸红。不会的，先生。他是一个二十六岁的小伙子，和巴基·爱说风凉话·巴恩斯是最好的朋友。这糟糕的状况真是麻烦透顶。  
  
托尼另一侧的某处，瑞雯抑制住了一句哼声。托尼忽略了它。史蒂夫不确定是不是因为他太投入于吞咽咖啡了，或者只是习惯了他的朋友们因他发笑。  
  
后来，当他们看《赤焰战场》*时，史蒂夫就开始熟练做出一些取笑托尼的表情了。他们走路回家，巴基一路上还在不停嘲弄他、拿这件事逗乐。  
 _注：《赤焰战场》(RED)改编自同名漫画，是由罗伯特·斯文克执导，布鲁斯·威利斯、约翰·马尔科维奇、摩根·弗里曼等人主演的动作片。该片于2010年10月15日在美国上映。_


	7. Chapter 7

留安琪尔躺在她的床上熟睡自己离开，这真是瑞雯做过最艰难的事情。她背部像奶油般光滑的咖啡色皮肤是种诱惑，瑞雯总是很难抗拒。夜晚有一点冷，安琪尔穿着T恤和睡裤躺在床上；她散发出的温度，她熟睡的身体的气味，这是瑞雯想要沉浸其中、使其永远包裹住自己的东西。  
  
但安琪尔在早晨、至少在八点半之前是个坏脾气的人。亲吻她发丝缠绕的脖颈，很可能只会赢来一次肘击，所以瑞雯知道自己最好还是先摸索着下楼喝杯咖啡。  
  
清晨是瑞雯的最爱。她不知道什么时候发生了变化；她十几岁时，像大多数同龄人一样，查尔斯在中午之前是无法把她挖出床铺的，就算是服用了激素的牛群也不行。现在，她高中毕业了、有了一个学士学位、第一个硕士学位在半路上，她早上7点起床，房子还很安静，舒适的氛围环绕着她，没有愚蠢的男孩拖她后腿，把他们的生活弄得一团糟，这真是一种难得的快乐。她走下楼梯，来到客厅，享受着脚下柔软舒适的地毯；她正要进入厨房，空气突然被一阵巨大的鼾声撕裂，她的心都要跳出来了。  
  
哦。好吧。  
  
她瞥了一眼沙发表面，发现大把凌乱的金发在枕头上呈扇形散开，一块毯子半掩着熟睡的身影。该死，但洛基的兄弟真是个帅哥。毯子没有盖住他宽阔的胸膛和双肩，还有从底下露出的脚趾。  
  
“被收养的弟弟”，她严厉地提醒自己。这有助于她思考，但却无法阻止她的思维发散。昨天已经……很奇怪了，对他们四个都是。  
  
他们没预料到会有客人，通常没有人站在门外。史蒂夫杵在那里是这些天的常态——没有巴基陪着（男孩们也会成长），即使他最近约托尼出去闲逛的借口越来越站不住脚了。瑞雯真希望他们能快点安定下来，让一切不安都烟消云散。说不准更进一步的希望哪天就从哪个角落冒出来了呢。  
  
……不是这个可能性。敲门声响起，查尔斯走过去，对面是一位身材高大、金发碧眼、像希腊雕塑一样的人，他自称索尔，热情地微笑着，越过查尔斯的肩膀张望，问候着他的弟弟。  
  
瑞文打了个响指，想起了挪威神话中的某些元素——查尔斯被眼前这个人散发的气场弄得有点茫然，让他进来了。  
  
洛基看到他的时候勃然大怒；连史蒂夫都会担心。他们两人都很荒唐。就像是在看莎士比亚的悲喜剧展开——大喊大叫、愤怒的宣言和肢体动作、相互指责又相互推诿。结果是洛基从客厅里冲出去，爬上楼梯，把自己锁在卧室，就像一个在生闷气的青少年。  
  
“没关系的，朋友。洛基一直都有点戏剧化”，索尔叹了口气，这才发现全程被三个人围观了。值得赞扬的是，他立即举起了双臂。“我道歉。如果他接我的电话，我肯定会事先打个电话再过来的。”  
  
他看起来很伤心、很羞愧，他们谁也无心争论了。当他发现他没有地方睡觉的时候——好吧，是时候把沙发征用来投入服务了。  
  
男孩们，查尔斯可能也是个白痴，但至少她不想肢解了他。洛基的生活才是一团糟。  
  
她走进厨房，心脏又要蹦出来了，一个头枕胳膊趴在桌子上的人猛地抬头，眼睛充血，在苍白的脸颊上微微眯起。当托尼看清是她的时候，又蜷缩起身体，把咖啡杯抱在胸前。  
  
“醒了很久了吗？”瑞雯走向吧台，准备第二轮的咖啡时问道。  
  
“有一件事”，托尼打了个哈欠，喃喃地说。  
  
“哦，熬了整夜。什么事这么重要让你兴奋得睡不着？”她好奇地问。托尼是个天才，她在科学系也不笨。  
  
不过显然这次的情况不一样，因为托尼避开她的眼睛，语无伦次地咕哝着，而不是回答她的问题。瑞雯在其间听到了“模特”和“史蒂夫”的字句，恍然大悟。  
  
“哇。哇喔。真的吗，托尼？我应该现在开始筹划婚礼吗，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯是斯塔克的敌人”，先生？”  
  
托尼脸红到了两只耳朵根，她有了她的答案。  
  
“我从没想过会看到这一天”，她若有所思地说，一边自我放纵地在咖啡机开关上乱弹。  
  
托尼试图用瞪视的目光刺穿她，即使他没有严重睡眠不足，也表现不出一半力量，这表情一点也不危险，甚至可爱更多。  
  
“坏脾气的小猫”，她深情地说，跳过去吻了吻他的前额。“我认为他对你有好处。他是一个正派的人，对钱财和特权一丁点兴趣也没有——我们知道这是事实——而且自从你们开始约会，你变得更快乐了。更不用说我觉得他是真的喜欢你。”  
  
“哦，十分感谢”，托尼抱怨着，把她推开。“说够我了。关于洛基，我们他妈的要怎么做？”  
  
瑞雯让他急切地想要改变话题。她往起居室看了看，索尔又开始鼾声大作，都能传到自己的卧室了。还好安琪儿是一个酣睡的人。  
  
“不知道。但他很固执，说不定一整个星期都不愿意从卧室出来。”  
  
托尼愁眉苦脸地同意。“你认为这对他哥哥有用吗？”  
  
“什么，赶他出去？在我看来他似乎不是那种类型。实际上，他似乎很喜欢洛基。这一点我不会评价什么”，她很快补充道。托尼讽刺地抬高眉毛，傻瓜。作为报复，她推了他一把，大口喝下暖融融的咖啡。“就是说说而已。我知道历史都有两面性，我只是在想，洛基不对过去紧握不放，是为了避免直面他们之间的关系。”  
  
“他不是第一个”，托尼低声说。  
  
瑞雯对着他露齿而笑，拍拍他的头。“看看你，都长大了”，她咕咕笑着，巧妙地避开了他挥过来的一只手。  
  
“混蛋”，他嘟囔着躲到一边。“无论如何，说到我们的首席住客。我想我们应该开个派对。”  
  
瑞雯皱眉。“一场派对究竟会有什么帮助呢？”  
  
托尼耸了耸肩。“派对就是派对。很多噪音、一群人，肯定有人能吸引他出来。即使索尔还在这里。此外，我们还没有举行过乔迁派对。你最后一门考试是在星期五，那么星期五晚上怎么样？”  
  
“你不是有一篇论文要在周一交吗？”  
  
“咩*”，托尼轻蔑地说。“我在睡梦中都能做这个项目。只需要周末快速做一个模型，一切都会好的。所以，派对？”  
 _注：Meh /me;mɛ/，拟声词，读咩，表示漠不关心。不是故意卖萌。_  
  
现在，瑞雯知道不需要争论了。此外，自从托尼被赶出莫顿公寓，他一直没有参加过派对。他应该放松一下，瑞雯很高兴看到他终于放下这件事了。  
  
“好啊，派对”，她说，在早晨七点半的时候，她已经充满了对一整天的热情。  
  
一秒钟后，两个人都被吓得一蹦三尺高。客厅里爆发出一阵巨大的吼叫，紧接着是听起来就很痛的巨响和一声呻吟。贾维斯快步跑进厨房，舌头懒洋洋地卷起，快乐的表情就像黄油融化在了他的胡须上。  
  
“哦，好吧”，瑞雯冷淡地说。“他是你的狗，好不好。”  
  
“谁才是好孩子呀”，托尼柔情地说，俯下身去搔他的耳朵，贾维斯欣喜若狂地扭动着，试着给托尼的脸洗个澡。  
  
一分钟后，索尔在厨房门口徘徊，无力地擦拭他的嘴巴和脸颊——这就解开了刚才的谜团。他的头发披散着散发出光晕，下巴上有粗硬的胡茬。他看起来仍然太炫目了，不可能是个真实的人；单是他的身材就是件艺术品。  
  
“早上好”，他笑着说，睡眼惺忪。老天。不管是不是被领养的，洛基是个白痴才错过他。  
  
“早上好”，瑞雯高兴地说。她是一个好主人，所以她确保自己选了只磨损最小的马克杯来给索尔倒咖啡。  
  
“你真是一位值得崇拜的女王”，当她把杯子递给他的时候，索尔把它抱在自己宽大的两掌之间，认真地说道。瑞文才不会得意洋洋，因为他说的当然是正确的。  
  
在友好而寂静的氛围中，他们啜饮着咖啡，灿烂的朝阳升起，光线洒落进房间。索尔喝下一杯含咖啡因的饮料后，显然清醒了，他开始查探他们的厨房，直到找到制作薄饼的原料。几分钟后，他就把面糊打了出来，装满长柄勺倒进热锅里。融化的黄油和起泡的薄饼简直像是上帝赐予的东西。该死的洛基和他的戏剧性事件。他们真想留住索尔。  
  
她和托尼正愉快地吃着蘸上枫糖浆的一层层金色薄饼，一声被扼住的恼怒的低吼让他们抬起头。洛基站在门口犹豫不决，他的脸庞愤怒地扭曲着，这很可笑，因为他一直盯着桌子中央那堆大大的薄饼。  
  
“早上好，弟弟”，索尔高兴地说，扔下锅铲，把椅子从桌旁拉开。“快来，坐下。我做了你最喜欢吃的早餐。让我为你服务。”  
  
托尼包着满嘴的食物被呛住了，甚至瑞雯的眼眶里也蓄着泪水，努力不让它流下。洛基的表情绝对是无价的；然而，索尔却还是一副开诚布公的表情，就像他没有搞清楚谈话中微妙的部分一样。瑞雯认为自己已经看到他的面具了。洛基躲在冷漠和傲慢背后，索尔显然更喜欢扮演一个无害的小丑，实际上，他完全清楚自己在做什么。这两个人其实不像洛基坚持的那样不同，她默默地想，当托尔递她一个闪电般的眨眼时，她咬住嘴唇。  
  
更能说明问题的是，洛基最终坐上了拉开的那张椅子，手指在索尔递给他的杯子上蜷曲着。是微笑的黑蝙蝠那只。哦，是的，绝对是一只披着羊皮的狼。瑞雯认为她会非常喜欢索尔，洛基在索尔露齿而笑的时候表情像要杀了他，任何能在这家伙身上发掘这么多情绪的人都应该得到他们的支持。  
  
不久之后，查尔斯和安琪尔摇晃着进来，各自盲目地直奔茶和咖啡。瑞文看见安琪尔对她杯子里的东西直皱眉头，她眉毛间皱出困惑的、可爱的皱纹。  
  
“味道不太好”，她咕哝道，又喝了一口。托尼心不在焉地同意，然后古怪地僵住了，眼睛向两边看。  
  
“品味总是和我一样，”瑞雯道；然后承认，“也就是说，托尼制作的咖啡通常像是有毒的泥水。”  
  
她的话让安琪儿的眉毛舒展了。她看着她的眼睛，带着一丝朦胧的笑，完全不似她其他时候的专注面容。  
  
“就是如此”，她说，她的声音仍萦绕着睡意，温暖而甜蜜，“托尼干的好事。我被史蒂夫对那台咖啡机的神秘控制力惯坏了。”  
  
瑞雯不由得放声大笑，简直不可阻挡。她让安琪儿窃笑着把脸埋进杯子，甚至洛基的表情也出现了裂缝。托尼的脸又红透了；这真令人捧腹，这意味着他肯定也注意到了差别，并同意安琪尔的评价。聪明的男孩，史蒂夫。他知道了托尼的秘密，好吧；通往托尼的心之鹊桥绝对是要横跨一片美妙的可可树的。  
  
“托尼认为我们应该举办一场家庭派对”，瑞雯说。其他人都很兴奋。好吧，洛基已经屈尊重新加入了“应该像个该死的成年人一样表现”的行列，但这并不意味着托尼明显不可告人的动机不成立。托尼显然渴望能让大家分心，他似乎下定决心要充分利用一开始的理由。查尔斯看起来很清醒，所以瑞雯赶紧转移他们的注意力，分配到时候酒精和零食的购买者。当他们决定要喝什么葡萄酒和度数更高的东西时，托尼的脸颊平放在桌面上，他的嘴角发出满意的呼噜声。查尔斯和索尔很快把杯碟放进洗碗机，然后洛基的手指圈起他哥哥的手腕，把他拖走。楼上，他卧室的门利落地关上了。  
  
“最好也想想我们今晚做什么，宝贝”，安琪尔轻声说，递瑞雯一个下流的微笑。瑞雯通过她的语气来分析含义花了点时间，她想知道自己的表情是什么样子，能让安琪尔这么诡秘。  
  
然后，安琪尔的其他意思就被抛到了脑后，她惊恐地看着时钟，仿佛它滴答作响得更快了，“你迟到了，你这个白痴！”  
  
她匆忙穿上外套，把书本和笔记塞到书袋里。她没有足够的时间，从托尼眼皮底下，拿出刚刚别进他蓬乱卷发里的粉色回形针了。


	8. Chapter 8

巴基像往常一样沉浸在思考中——有个人用强壮的手臂抓住他的肩膀，跳上他的后背，像个白痴一样高呼，他吓了好大一跳。  
  
“巴顿”，巴基吼叫着，试图反手扣住他的后脑勺，把他翻个身扔进喷泉里。  
  
“你失去了警觉心，巴恩斯”，当巴基转着圈想摆脱他时，巴顿说道。  
  
“你好*”，娜塔莎说。她把双手塞进上衣口袋，露齿而笑。这个叛徒。“最近怎么样*?”  
 _注：俄语(Привет，Как дела?)_  
  
“你好*”，巴基抱怨着，吻了吻她的双颊。上帝，她闻起来味道很棒。看见她总是能想起在莫斯科国立大学*访学那一年的美好回忆，红茶、紫罗兰和燃烧的木柴，一些片段闪回。“我还不错，除了现在有个白痴像只发狂的猴子爬在我背上。”  
 _注：俄语(Привет.)_  
 _莫斯科国立大学(Moscow's Lomonosov University)，全名莫斯科国立罗蒙诺索夫大学，是俄罗斯联邦规模最大、历史最悠久、且享誉世界的综合性高等学校。它在俄罗斯联邦具有特殊地位，拥有独立的自治权。它不但是全俄罗斯联邦最大的大学和学术中心，也是全世界最大和最著名的高等学府之一。该校共有5名毕业生和4名教授获得诺贝尔奖。_  
  
“再试试”，巴顿忽略了这一羞辱得意地说。巴基翻了个白眼，想把他撞到最近的那棵树上——但这是在植物园*里，他不想被终身禁止入内。他喜欢这儿。  
 _注：国外大多数植物园由大学或专门的科学研究机构管理。研究工作包括研究和繁殖珍奇植物作科学用途，并保护濒临绝种的植物。_  
  
“别烦我，巴顿，不然我就告诉你男朋友，你在圣希尔达学院*派对上穿得像个动漫里的女学生。”  
 _注：圣希尔达学院(St Hilda's College)是牛津大学现存最后一所女子学院。以公元7世纪英国圣希尔达公主的名字命名。创办初时仅仅是一个专门为上流社会知识女性提供交流和聚会的场所。_  
  
克林特噘着嘴从他背上下来，闷闷不乐地在胸前交叉起双臂。  
  
“这太低级了。”他抱怨道。“我就不会告诉罗杰斯，你试图和所有行走的人类上床。”  
  
“第一，罗杰斯不是我男朋友。第二，那叫调情，你自己也了解的。此外，我透露你个秘密，寇森是一匹黑马，我一直这么认为。”  
  
“少打我男人的主意，谢谢”，克林特咬牙切齿地回嘴。  
  
巴基翻了个白眼。娜塔莎有时非常善良体贴——她灵魂深处的女妖在休息，她的手臂挽过巴基肘部，带领他往运河的方向走。  
  
“那么”，她俏皮地说。”关于罗杰斯......”  
  
巴基早已经被流言蜚语包围，有些人对别人的生活太过投入了。没有秘密能被隐藏起来。  
  
“听说他和斯塔克言归于好了”，她若有所思道。  
  
“是啊，他们彼此已经......”克林特悄悄靠近，娜塔莎给了他一个肘击，差点让他难以呼吸。上帝，巴基崇拜她。太糟糕了，她永远不会与自己这样没有警觉心的笨蛋约会的。  
  
娜塔莎转过身，给了他一个天真无辜的眼神；巴顿在她身侧夸张地喘气，她回以犀利的瞪视。巴基屈服了，告诉他们史蒂夫一直在做些可笑的追求。老实说，巴基觉得认识他很尴尬。  
  
然而，他的追求起作用了，该死的。  
  
查尔斯和洛基上周告诉他，他俩就像在出演加长版的简·奥斯汀*，让周围人都心力交瘁。“哇喔”，娜塔莎叹息，“真有奉献精神。”  
 _注：跟喜欢的人不只要谈感情，还要维护自尊，谈论理智与情感、傲慢与偏见，这是简·奥斯汀大多文学作品留下的问题。_  
  
“嘿，简·奥斯汀又没有错什么”，克林特辩解。  
  
“但她让菲尔迷恋上了布兰登上校*......”  
 _注：布兰登上校为简·奥斯汀小说《理智与情感》中的男主之一，对天真善良的玛丽安娜情根深种。_  
  
巴基任由他们争吵，只是抓住机会享受。空气凛冽又清新，每个人的脸颊都红扑扑的。娜塔莎的嘴里呼出一小股冷凝的水汽，飘散进晨雾里。公园里并不是空无一人，但夏天的人潮还没有大批涌现——今年的五月很冷，早晨的空气中夹杂着霜冻。巴基喜欢在这里散步。它闻起来绿色又潮湿，可以舒缓心情、充实自己。尽管他一直是个都市男孩，但他也爱在公园里消磨时光。  
  
这一时刻有些东西值得记住，这一时刻的场景和氛围让他沉思，他惊叹于离奇的人生将他带来此处——牛津大学，欧洲学术界的中心。作为一个布鲁克林的瘦小伙，他埋首纸堆的样子只可能出现在幻想世界里。有时他仍然不能相信，他和史蒂夫会那么幸运，拿得了赛艇奖学金。不管怎么样，史蒂夫会成功的，巴基一直都知道他既聪明又有天赋。而他自己——命运对这个有远大梦想的小小男孩也不坏，他身边永远有一位好朋友。  
  
他还想要更多，他希望有人和自己分享生命。现在，史蒂夫在追求托尼·斯塔克。巴基如果有朝一日能与命定之人在一起，他会充满感激。  
  
“地球呼叫詹姆斯”，娜塔莎柔声说，轻轻拽了拽他的胳膊。“你神游天外了。还好吗？”  
  
“你看起来绝对比平时要忧郁。”巴基有时会忘记，克林特比大多数人更聪明、更敏锐。  
  
“你不是喜欢托尼吧？”娜塔莎用她那典型的直率语气询问。  
  
巴基呛住了。“哦，天哪，不”，他低声道，“为什么大家都这么说？别误会我的意思，他是个很棒的人，但一夜情对我来说已经足够了。我们会在一周之内把彼此逼疯的。”  
  
“嗯哼”，娜塔莎不服气地咕哝。  
  
克林特是个混蛋，他假装思考，然后说道，“不，实际上我觉得另有其人。”  
  
娜塔莎好奇地在他俩之间来回打量，巴基怒视着克林特。  
  
“换个话题”，巴基气冲冲地说，感觉脸颊变烫了。“现在就换。”老天，他讨厌这么容易就脸红。脸红是一个明确提醒，说明某些事情对他很重要，这暴露了他的弱点——他已经拥有的东西会被趁机夺走。  
  
克林特大笑出声，接着讲了一个故事，关于罗根、汉克、珍妮特·凡·戴因*，以及一只吐紫色毛球的猫。  
 _注：即黄蜂女。这段应该是漫画梗。_  
  
巴基也跟着笑了，尽量不让自己习惯于被娜塔莎握着手臂这件事，他内心深处一些冰冷的地方变得暖意融融。巴基渴望着周五的派对，他需要酒精来对付史蒂夫因托尼冷落自己的局面——他自己肯定不会就这么说出来。毫无疑问巴基能预见即将发生的事，争吵、叫喊、某人大闹脾气。史蒂夫尽管在多数事情上都可变通，但他有时也出奇固执、占有欲强；而托尼，一旦了解到有个人这么想要他、可以包容他所有缺点的事实，就会成为最慷慨、最忠诚、最敬业、最献身的男友。他们两人都不会再迷路，再受欺骗，或者再以任何谎言逃避对方了——说真的，这就是一段成功关系的定义。  
  
是的。在毕业以后继续成长的过程中，巴基也可以预见到美好生活的持续——新的工作，新的住房和新的责任。这很好。托尼的人生值得一些天长地久的东西；史蒂夫·罗杰斯的心在某处沦陷后，也会坚定不移。当对方是一个天才发明家时，永远保持兴趣并不难。  
  
“你是在哼唱小萨米·戴维斯*吗？”克林特问道，怀疑地看着他。  
 _注：小萨米·戴维斯(Sammy Davis Jr.)，美国著名歌唱家。他是第一批冲破种族界限的黑人演员之一。迈克尔·杰克逊曾在向小萨米·戴维斯致敬的活动上表演。_  
  
“我不知道，我有吗？”巴基无辜地说，尽量不去傻笑。“你才是了解这个的人。”  
  
克林特低声咕哝着，翻了个白眼。老实说，好像大家都不知道他男朋友对爵士乐和经典大乐队充满热爱似的。这实际上很可爱，克林特非常支持寇森的兴趣，不用巴基说就很明显。  
  
“你真狡猾”，娜塔莎轻声告诉他，带着一个诡秘的笑容，让他的胃部跳跃了一下。  
  
“不要告诉别人”，他低语。  
  
“对，因为这是一个秘密。不过，你缺乏史蒂夫那种面无表情的演讲风格。”  
  
“他可能更适合演讲，但我更擅长游戏”，巴基说，向她眨眼。  
  
娜塔莎挑眉，长着一圈细小绒毛的漂亮嘴唇微微弯起。巴基在她讲话时尽量不盯着看。“为什么不把嘴上功夫拿来赌钱试试呢，巴恩斯？周四晚上有一场扑克比赛。这周寇森举办。我把你淘汰出局后再说话如何？”  
  
“做梦吧，亲爱的”，巴基慢吞吞道，巧妙避开了对准他胫骨的脚跟。“一言为定。”


	9. Chapter 9

“你应该知道，不要和娜塔莎一起玩扑克”，史蒂夫告诉他的好朋友，他们正在去往四天才之家的路上。可能他不应该拿这件事逗乐，不过巴基虽然一直在抱怨，但也无法掩饰兴奋之情。史蒂夫为他感到高兴，真的。巴基等了好几年才找到他的对手/搭档。娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫肯定让他输了好大一笔钱，但巴基永远都不会拒绝再一次挑战。  
  
“她需要手把手教我那个”，巴基充满热情，几乎跳了起来。史蒂夫尽力隐藏起笑容，给了巴基一个模棱两可的表情，因为他不知道这到底会如何结束——现在一切都是空中楼阁。  
  
巴基瞥了史蒂夫一眼。  
  
“你没必要看起来那么沾沾自喜，你知道的”，他轻声抱怨。“关于你笨拙的追求行为，我可以说一大堆。”  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，最初几个月里的进展并不好。他不那么在意——这只证明了征服托尼的过程不简单也不无聊。  
  
是的。他说的是“征服”。目前还没有任何“征服”——但史蒂夫对此总算有话能说了。  
  
就在今晚。  
  
巴基直率地嘲笑他。史蒂夫意识到他是在笑关于全垒的部分时，脸颊变红了。  
  
“现在，记住，史蒂夫：无套套，不做爱*”，巴基唱歌似的说。  
 _注：no glove,no love. glove为condom的替代。_  
  
“我恨你”，史蒂夫哀嚎。  
  
巴基嘲弄道：“谎言。诽谤。你喜欢我。”  
  
“我的老天。”  
  
“嗯嗯。天堂七分钟*哈？看在斯塔克的份上，希望你能持久些。”  
 _注：《天堂七分钟》(Seven minutes in heaven)是一部轻松迷人的喜剧片，讲述了三名俄亥俄州的青少年一同由跌跌撞撞迈向成熟稳重的故事。在成长中经历了各种喜悦与痛苦，从而认识了生命，学习到了爱的意义。或者是说，巴基希望史蒂夫比七分钟更持久。_  
  
史蒂夫加快步伐，试图忽略自己激烈的心跳和脸上滚烫的红晕。“再也不跟你说话了，你太可恶了”，他抗议道，尽管他知道他只是在鼓励自己，“我有了一个新朋友。山姆对我要好得多，你知道。”  
  
“嗯哼”，巴基笑着说，“不过，山姆·威尔逊不必听你这个混蛋抱怨托尼·斯塔克好几个星期。如果他听进去了，那我真怀疑他是道德模范。”  
  
史蒂夫大声叹气。巴基得意地笑，他知道得史蒂夫对此完全无话可说。  
  
“那么，就是今晚，对吧？”他问，暂时搁置了争论。  
  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“让他来决定。我很想要。但我不会提任何他不接受的要求。”  
  
巴基碰碰他的肩膀，咧着嘴，“哥们，我现在就可以告诉你，他不会放过你的。也许搞过后你俩就可以不用眼睛互相操了......或者情况会变得更糟。哇，这真让人不安啊。”  
  
史蒂夫又叹了口气，摇了摇头。这是一个问题。当托尼在房间里的时候，史蒂夫无法停止盯着他看，他的眼睛追随着托尼的嘴唇，追随着他讲话时肩膀和手臂充满活力的动作。如果史蒂夫知道托尼属于他，如果他们能在这方面达成一致，也许史蒂夫不会一直那么紧张不安。也许，如果他可以自然地走过去，用手掌穿过托尼蓬乱的发丝，轻轻地捧起他的脸颊亲吻，也许这样......他胸膛里的东西才能平静下来。史蒂夫此前从未有过这种感觉，他想要 _夺走和保留_ ，光是寻找和渴望远远不够。  
  
他没有几段情爱关系。曾经的几个人让他在调情这方面做得越来越好（很缓慢，但也是进步）。他当然不是害羞的处男（好吧，好吧，但脸红的情况不会很快就消失，尤其是在托尼身边）。他知道如何在卧室解决个人问题，不用巴基暗示他也会。只是......很少有某个具体的人能让他想要这些东西。大多数时候，他的性冲动不是很活跃。他只是为了达到高潮而做爱......效果并不令人满意。随便和某人睡只会让他空虚不安；但是现在——好吧，我们只能说他的性冲动已经不受控制地运行过载了。  
  
所以他会去询问，托尼当然可以拒绝。史蒂夫可以接受这一点，至少他要尝试一下。  
  
这些想法虽然没有帮助，但却分散了他的注意力，他俩已经走到房子附近了。他们可以远远听到——吵闹的吉他声伴随着托尼喜欢的音乐，它不需要是摇滚，但它必须是张扬的，会让你的脑袋爆炸。  
  
“老天”，巴基说“我得去做DJ。这种伴奏没办法跳舞。”  
  
“我们都知道你指望着跳舞去调情”，史蒂夫说。  
  
巴基眯着眼睛看他，但他的嘴唇却愉快地弯起。“好吧，跳舞确实有帮助”，他拖着腔调。史蒂夫发现巴基对此很紧张。棒极了。这对他来说是件好事，就这一次。  
  
他们一推前门就打开了，显然是没有上锁。房子里并不显得拥挤，虽然已经有很多人转来转去了，他们看起来很放松，手中端着精致的微酿啤酒，史蒂夫怀疑一瓶就超过市场上一箱喜力的价钱了。他叹了口气。正是这种事情，会让从前的他愤怒。这四个人随意挥霍他们的财富，他们毫不关心浪费掉的钱足够支付一名普通学生的年度生活成本。他后来意识到，这只是因为他们的成长环境如此。至少，他们把遗产花在了可持续的东西上，而不是毒品和豪车。看到他们一起买了栋房子，史蒂夫停下来认真思考，他动摇了——他已经确信自己了解到他们的全部，不愿意深究原因。在此之前，他曾把他们当作沆瀣一气的富家子弟，因为他们太势利，不愿和大家混在一起。从那以后......好吧，史蒂夫花了些功夫探究，透过光鲜的外表，看到了围着他们小小圈子或是旁观、或是冷眼、或是奉承的人。他骂了自己无数声白痴，因为他没能把这件事弄清楚，他一直都像托尼指责的那样糟糕。他得到允许加入这个小团体的时候，那闪闪发亮的虚伪装饰就迸裂成了碎片，向他展示了藏在里面迷路的、孤独的孩子们。  
  
“你们好，史蒂夫，巴基。见到你们真高兴。想要来一瓶啤酒吗？”  
  
“嗨，查尔斯”，他们俩齐声说。史蒂夫不由自主被查尔斯的蓝色衬衫吸引，这颜色就像他的眼睛一样明亮又活泼，他黑色睫毛后的眼睛张得大大的。史蒂夫抬起头，忍不住微笑，艾里克从房间另一头凝视这人的方式，就像什么东西给他后脑勺来了一下似的，他已经神魂颠倒了。天啊，这两个人的状况可不太好。  
  
“我们自己去拿啤酒吧，巴基？”史蒂夫浅浅一笑，抓着巴基的胳膊，把他往厨房推。  
  
“好吧？”巴基发出嘘声，“他妈的怎么了，史蒂夫？”。  
  
史蒂夫偏头示意远处的角落。巴基看到的时候哼了一声，脱离史蒂夫的控制，自己情愿地跟着他走了。  
  
“这房子里简直充满了荷尔蒙张力”，他评论。  
  
下一时刻，巴基静止不动了，史蒂夫毫不顾忌地在心底嘲笑。娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫随意靠着柜台边，和克林特以及他的男朋友菲尔·寇森聊天，后两者亲密地互相倚靠，轻松自如地交流。  
  
这就是史蒂夫希望的、梦想的那种关系。不是什么很浪漫的事。他想要的人喜欢亲近他，并且不介意史蒂夫知道；享受他的陪伴，愿意触碰他，用史蒂夫喜欢的方式。这样的人，史蒂夫可以心满意足地与之共度一生，花一辈子的时间用行动告诉对方他有多重要。  
  
他的注意力被眼前的动静分散了。  
  
“嘿，伙计们”，他微笑着说。然后踩了巴基一脚。  
  
“嗨”，巴基倒抽一口气，用咳嗽掩过了它。“你们怎么样呀？”  
  
“我们听说有啤酒喝”，史蒂夫说，紧接着这三人“你们好~”的合唱之后。  
  
“就在那儿”，克林特说，指着那个巨大的冰箱，它占据了厨房的大部分墙壁。史蒂夫拿了两人份，扔给巴基一瓶，在他不客气地挥拳之前。  
  
“我去和客人们谈谈”，史蒂夫说着，转身走进客厅，忽略了里面下流的笑声和意有所指的评论，他拒绝脸红。这群混蛋。  
  
不出所料，托尼无处可寻。罗根坐在电视前的一张宜家椅子上，用他的啤酒向史蒂夫示意，发出咕哝声，转而关注华尔街纪录片。瑞雯在房间的另一边出现，径直走向厨房，安琪儿与查尔斯正在那里深入交谈。艾里克和一对年轻的学生在一起，一个有着明亮的姜红色头发，另一个的头发是浅浅的金色——几乎是白色的。洛基也不见人影，他哥哥正在日光浴室里讲述伟大的冒险故事，吸引了一群大学生的注意力，他们对每一字句都充满幻想和狂喜。  
  
史蒂夫不显眼地穿梭过一楼所有房间，睁大眼睛寻找。仍然没有托尼。派对进行到这个阶段，楼上也看起来安静又荒芜。  
  
有一个房间，史蒂夫从来没有去过，但知道一些细节，他还没有亲自验证过。他犹豫着，不愿闯入。也许托尼想要一些平静和安宁，也许他不想被打扰。也许史蒂夫应该把自己的计划暂时搁置起来。  
  
或者，他应该停止做一个该死的懦夫。也许，是托尼让自己很容易被发现的同时，又给了他们两个一些私人空间。也许史蒂夫会因为犹豫不决毁掉他的计划；他也不喜欢毁掉托尼的安排这个想法。因此，他在房子靠后的地方找到了楼梯，听见厨房里传来欢声笑语。脚下的台阶很坚实，向他表示欢迎，指引他向下向下，直到凉爽的地下室。这里非常寂静、回声低沉，让他觉得自己经过一条秘密通道，进入了另一个世界。他有点歇斯底里地想象，如果托尼是塔内的公主，是否意味着史蒂夫是王子或者恶龙。他停下来，做了几次深呼吸来平复心跳。他真是把一切太当回事了。  
  
但话说回来，现在，他的腹部像无数蝴蝶振翅、胸口像被什么攫住，倘若不是如此这段关系又有什么意义呢？这当然是一个很好的迹象。意味着它非常重要，重要到他必须得做对。  
  
史蒂夫转了个弯走到开阔的地方，他没想到是这样一间工作室。房间角落里的几个工业聚光灯让一切明亮通透，比他以为的“托尼默认状态”更整洁，与他想象的托尼私人空间非常接近：遍布着好几个项目的半成品、从螺母螺栓到更复杂的设计，还有刚刚开始组装的东西。史蒂夫难以确定它们的大部分功能，但这并不妨碍他认为它们都很漂亮，就像金属和塑料制成的艺术品，精致的电缆线把它们连接在一起。  
  
当然，托尼站在这一切的正中央，背对着史蒂夫，来回扭转着身体操作，健康的肌肉在他的T恤下移动。在史蒂夫未受训练的眼睛看来，那只是无数不同大小的回形针，用彩色橡皮筋绑在一起罢了。史蒂夫眨眨眼，他被逗乐了，并且莫名其妙地着迷。这难道不是托尼的风格吗?史蒂夫最近更亲密地了解到这个托尼。托尼是一个容易冲动、异想天开，被他的头脑中无人理解的想法所驱使的人。如果需要的话，托尼可以做一个回形针和橡皮筋的雕塑，就像那些动作准确的精密机器人，如果他想要的话。  
  
托尼不知怎么发现了史蒂夫对文具的感情，他对便利贴、马克笔以及回形针有多么痴迷。坐在宿舍的小桌子旁被它们包围着会非常舒适，他现在也像处在那个时刻一样。也许这是艺术家一种奇怪的偏爱，但他不能解释此刻的感觉——此刻还有一些别的东西。  
  
史蒂夫咽下最后的不确定。他坚信自己对托尼的感觉。那毫无帮助，那对他和托尼都不够尊重。  
  
“嗨”，他说。  
  
托尼快速转身，护目镜遮住了他的眼睛，让他的头发支棱着卷曲。  
  
“一点也不-可爱”。史蒂夫告诫自己，但是悲惨地失败了。  
  
托尼露出大大的笑容。“你好！”他说，显然很高兴看到史蒂夫。那抹去了它最后一丝残留的犹豫。“我一直等着你来这里，来看看我给你做了什么。”  
  
史蒂夫突然喉咙发紧，呼吸困难，更别提说出一句话了。  
  
“为-为我？”  
  
“是的，笨笨，我这么叫它的。”  
  
他咧嘴笑着，略带些疯狂，史蒂夫正在慢慢熟悉。总算把视线从托尼的脸庞上移开，他轻轻取下托尼右眉上方粘着的一根霓虹粉回形针，显然任何事都不能让精神错乱的天才分心。  
  
史蒂夫正要开口问他，托尼走到另一边，手臂流畅地划出曲线，向他展示了身后工作台上的一堆文具。  
  
它出人意料地完美，在某种程度上违背了事实，因为它只是一堆回形针而已。  
  
事实上，这正是托尼刚才研究的东西。这是一个稀奇古怪的，用扭曲的金属和彩色的橡胶制成的雕塑，几乎就是个小机器人，它强壮的身体上有只像爪子一样的机械臂，并且装着链条，如果它是真的，就可以推动雕塑向前或后退。  
  
“我可以做一个会移动的模型，你知道的”，托尼随意地说，按摩着自己的背部和颈侧，看向空气中不确定的某点。“这只是一个3D设计，好让你知道它的样子。我知道你有多喜欢你的回形针，原因我还没有明白，这就是我为什么做这个项目。但我想，你知道，这只是一个用寻常材料做的简单模型，也许你会喜欢它完成后的样子然后收下，我做出一个真正的机器人时——”  
  
史蒂夫已经听够了，他迈着坚定的大步，离托尼足够近可以触碰到他时，他的掌心覆盖上托尼的后颈，手指摩挲着他毛绒绒的卷发，合上他们最后的距离，封住他柔软的嘴唇。  
  
在某种程度上，这是他做过最简单的事情。当然，这也是他人生梦寐以求的事情。托尼在他嘴里发出一声吃惊的低喘，但下一秒就融化在了他身上，轻叹一声张开唇瓣，史蒂夫的膝盖和脊椎，他身体的每一个地方都能感受到自己纯粹又盲目的欲望在疾驰。托尼的双手紧紧抓住他，一只固定在他肩膀上，一只环过他的后背，手指深陷进他的肌肉，就像他想要用力把史蒂夫留在原处，希望他哪里也不要去一样。史蒂夫用一只手臂搂住他小一号的躯体，另一只手臂滑下他的脖颈，抚摸他紧窄的后背，感受他肌肉和肌腱的分布，托尼脊柱上的小小凸起美味极了，他圆圆的屁股有着绝妙的弧度，史蒂夫已经尽己所能不总是盯着看了。  
  
托尼在他的怀抱里颤抖，两人的身体更加紧贴。他尝起来就像咖啡和啤酒的奇怪组合，还有一点薄荷的味道，他沉迷工作——为了制作这件精妙绝伦的礼物，史蒂夫爱死它了——在这之前他一定是刷过了牙。他光滑的舌头好奇地纠缠着史蒂夫，在他的口腔里探索——在他的上颚弹一弹，在他的齿列间划过，在他的下嘴唇舔舐。这让史蒂夫尴尬地半硬了，他挤进托尼大腿之间，发出一声呜咽。  
  
“托尼”，他气喘吁吁地说，他的手掌滑落到托尼的半边臀瓣扣住。后者发出高声的喊叫，突然间试图挂在他身上，史蒂夫几乎摇摇晃晃。他向前迈了一步，把托尼的体重放到工作台上让他坐好，旁边是那个小小的印象派机器人。这样他就可以站在托尼双腿之间，再邀请他的加入了。  
  
“哦，好了，现在好多了”，托尼在史蒂夫的下巴处吐息、柔声说道。在他脖颈的曲线上留下一个开放的吻。史蒂夫的膝盖变软了；他必须双手撑在桌子上，以免把托尼放倒在台面。托尼的手伸下来捏了捏史蒂夫的屁股，他手指的力度很强劲但也舒适，让史蒂夫的呼吸声变成呻吟。  
  
“你花的时间太长了，奇迹男孩*”，当史蒂夫无法言语的时候，托尼低声咕哝，“你就是一个该死的玩笑。从前你恨我，现在你想要我——你应该受到鞭刑。”  
 _注：Wonderboy（神奇小子/奇迹般的男孩）_  
  
“我是个傻瓜”，史蒂夫沉醉地说，胸口燃烧起羞愧的火苗。“但是，公平地讲，那时你也是个混蛋。”  
  
托尼耸耸肩，仍然揉着史蒂夫的屁股、扰乱着他的感官。  
  
“甜心，不想戳破你的泡泡，但我一直是个混蛋。这是个公开的秘密。每个人一开始都接受不了我。”  
  
托尼自嘲的语气激起史蒂夫胸腔的震荡。他倾斜身体，亲吻他太阳穴的边缘，托尼如此甜蜜地倚靠着他，他的毫无保留让他颤抖，他们此前从未如此亲密。  
  
“瑞雯接受了。查尔斯和洛基当然也接受了。”  
  
托尼的脸偏向一边用力皱起。“是的，好吧。他们有自己的面具要维护，他们对娇纵我也不感兴趣。这就是为什么我们相处得很好。”  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，一只手梳理过托尼凌乱的卷发。“对不起”，他看着那双液体巧克力似的眼睛说，“对不起，我也曾是个混蛋。”  
  
托尼蜷缩进他的臂弯，前额栖息在史蒂夫肩膀上，然后回答:“相信我，这是你最讨人喜欢的品质之一。让我记住你是位正直的人。”  
  
史蒂夫皱眉。“我有很多缺点”，他说。  
  
“哦，我知道”，托尼大笑出声。“但是，这很重要，所以请听好——那些都不是破坏性的。总之到目前我还没发现。你有什么更坏的性格要警告我？你会偷遥控器吗?你会独占被褥吗？……再花一分钟想想，别告诉我。我期待着自己找到答案。”  
  
史蒂夫试图不让自己窒息，托尼挥拳踢腿、舒展四肢，试图从史蒂夫身上抢过毯子的画面，在他的脑海中栩栩如生。他潜下身，在托尼的唇角印下一枚亲吻，让后者叹息一声，微笑起来。  
  
“我什么都不会承认的”，他高傲地说，双手徘徊在托尼的臀部，伸进他的T恤，按压着他柔软光洁的皮肤，老天他一直都在渴望这个。“你看，我脾气很大，我不会撒谎。很多次我只想把整个世界送进地狱，然后花一下午的时间阅读和涂鸦。问问巴基，他会告诉你，我‘有种选择比我厉害的人打架的倾向’，但我有足够的能力给流浪小动物*一个家。当我感到反社会的时候，我可以成为一个混蛋。我可能会不可原谅地对你粗鲁无礼，至少每周一次，然后向你道歉，然后继续对你纠缠不休。”  
 _注：联系后文这里的流浪小动物指托尼。_  
  
他眯起眼睛，看向天花板，试图想起别的一些要警告托尼的恐怖之事；他被托尼的低声轻笑吓了一跳，后者埋进他的肩膀压抑住鼻音。  
  
“已售出”，托尼抬起头看着史蒂夫，双眸闪烁着欢笑的泪水。“一个反社会的混蛋要带我回家了，很高兴，谢谢你，把我包起来吧。史蒂夫，如果你现在认为会吓到我，你就是个白痴。我是说，你了解我吗？我担心你才是那个尖叫声会传到月球的人。”  
  
“绝对不会发生”，史蒂夫受到了冒犯。“托尼，如果我不确信，我就不会和你开始一段关系。”  
  
“对，也许是精神错乱了。”  
  
史蒂夫放开他的屁股，手指压在托尼美丽的红唇上止住他发声。  
  
“我喜欢你，托尼·斯塔克”，他简单地说。“失眠症、机器人和喋喋不休的倾向，所有的一切。”  
  
“我也喜欢你”，托尼低语，看着史蒂夫新月般弯弯的微笑着的眼睛。史蒂夫的手指摩擦他唇瓣的感觉让他发疯，他需要自己的身体也感受这个。托尼毫不犹豫地说:“现在再吻我一下。”史蒂夫立即服从，他用嘴唇换掉手指的位置。托尼放他进来，贪婪地呻吟，吮吸着史蒂夫的舌头，一颗牙齿刮蹭他的舌尖。史蒂夫的梦境变成了粉色，还带着金色碎片的闪光；他的手靠近托尼的髋部，把他往后推，托尼的身体撞上了工作台平面，史蒂夫向下倾斜，把他固定在自己的身体上。他们的腹股沟紧贴着摩擦，很难去分辨到底是谁发出了极其渴望的呻吟。  
  
“我好想要你”，托尼喃喃着说，呼吸急促，紧抓住他的裤子。“我想要你好几个月了。求你，史蒂夫，求你操我。”  
  
史蒂夫像被抽走了胸膛里的空气，只留下一片沉重的真空。  
  
“然后呢？”他问道。他几乎认不出自己的声音，喉咙里就像进了碎石。“我提醒你，托尼，这对我来说不是一次性的。”  
  
托尼的手掌移到史蒂夫后脑勺，抓住他的发根，直视他的脸庞。  
  
“然后，我想吸你，然后你可以试试我在上面，然后你可以再操我一次。然后我想带你出门吃早餐，然后在运河边野餐，然后牵你回家吃晚饭看电影。然后我想给你打电话，给你发短信，给你发电子邮件，给你发链接看可爱猫咪和闯祸狗狗的视频汇编，然后听你大笑。然后我想让你靠过来我们蜷缩在床上过夜，然后被想要出去散步的贾维斯叫醒。如果你能带他出去，给我买杯咖啡送到床上，我会很高兴的。然后我要你来参加我的毕业典礼，我也要参加你的。然后我们搬到纽约，我真的很喜欢那里，但我也愿意接受建议，我的意思是，你可能想要待在欧洲继续你的学位，我们可以这样做，我可以在世界上任何地方制作机器人，真的；噢，我们还得买座能让我有间工作室的房子，一个比平均水平更大的地下室是必须的，相信我，这是幸福婚姻的基础，我只知道这么多......”  
  
“我想我明白了”，史蒂夫禁不住笑容满面，如果他有条尾巴现在立刻会跳起来绕圈追逐。他情绪满溢，幸福、解脱、快乐、希望和温暖……这太过了，他差点无法承受。他向托尼俯下身，用心中与日俱增的所有爱意亲吻他，感谢他让自己参与进来，想要与自己分享人生。史蒂夫从不敢想象托尼对他有这样的感觉。当然，他希望托尼喜欢他，在他身上花一些时间，如此而已。但这——这远超史蒂夫最狂野的梦境。  
  
“真的吗？”他对着托尼的嘴唇说悄悄话，觉得自己随时可能醒过来，他害怕这一切会变成残忍的幻觉。  
  
“真心实意”，托尼说，一边的嘴角弯起。天啊，他如此漂亮，淘气又让人欢喜，他看着自己的方式让史蒂夫愿意给他摘下月亮。“如果这是你想要的东西——”  
  
史蒂夫甚至没等他说完；他一次又一次地亲吻他，凶猛而深入，屈服于自己意料之外的占有欲，屈服于拥有他和珍藏他的冲动。托尼在他身下失控地呜咽，手臂绕过史蒂夫的背部，让他原地不动。  
  
“这双要命的肩膀，老天”，托尼大声呻吟，史蒂夫继续放低自己，只管在他脖子上乱舔乱咬，留下一串明天不可能隐藏的吻痕。“每次我在看到你在赛艇上时，我都会幻想你压住我、把我操进床里是什么感觉。”  
  
史蒂夫的坚硬的阴茎隔着裤子抵着托尼，他一阵眩晕，呻吟出声，“托尼，如果你不停下来，我就会在这个工作台上跟你做爱。”  
  
托尼疯狂地看着他。“你以为我会对这件事说不?”他十分坚决，眼睛睁大，扭动着臀部，这是史蒂夫无法抗拒的诱惑。“操我，罗杰斯”，托尼把双腿分开挂在桌子上，缠绕着史蒂夫的髋部。“做吧，我要和你做。”  
  
“这里有必需品吗?”  
  
史蒂夫可能已经疯了，但他绝对没有办法阻止这个，托尼在他身边的时候阻止不了。托尼诡秘一笑，伸手到最近的抽屉里拿出一瓶芦荟凝胶，塞进史蒂夫手里。  
  
“我用它来治疗烧伤，效果很好”，他的语调下流又肮脏，让史蒂夫的阴茎在裤子里抽动。“我猜你带了安全套，童子军?”  
  
史蒂夫得意地笑了，从夹克内袋里掏出一整条然后眨眼。他喜欢托尼瞪大眼睛，喜欢他粉色的舌头刷过饱满的嘴唇。  
  
“我们真乐观，不是吗?”托尼低声说，瞳孔的颜色变暗。史蒂夫低头数着他的睫毛。  
  
“希望如此”，他平静地回答。托尼凝视他，手指触摸他的眼角。  
  
“这让你看起来真犯规”，他低沉地说，大拇指滑到史蒂夫的下唇。诱惑太大了；史蒂夫张嘴含进去，卷起舌头吮吸。托尼的呼吸变得含混，身体紧绷。  
  
“我想要你的嘴巴给我口活，我不能呼吸了”，托尼坦白，他咬住下唇吞下这句话的尾音。  
  
史蒂夫迅速低下头，面朝托尼裤子里渴望的凸起。他觉得自己既鲁莽又勇敢，他把嘴唇覆盖在了上面，呼吸着棉布和汗水的气味，还有一股浓郁的麝香味，他的舌头尝到了因为欲望溢出的前液。托尼高声发出一句像被勒住的呻吟，在史蒂夫的控制下扭动，但史蒂夫用力抓握着他，保持着从容不迫的节奏，嘴巴大张，舔着托尼的老二和双球。  
  
“哦，上帝，拜托”，托尼哀鸣，胸膛在工作台上拱起。史蒂夫抬起头，看见托尼的手在头顶紧握成拳，胳膊和上身无助地弯曲，史蒂夫对着他的勃起呼出的每一口气都让他颤抖。他不能再等了。他快速解开托尼裤子的纽扣和拉链，拽到他的臀部以下，释放出那根漂亮的阴茎，粗长且发红、粘稠且光滑，向上翘起好像准备着被吞下。史蒂夫没有让它等。  
  
史蒂夫把它包裹进柔软的口腔，托尼嘴里发出色情的喊叫，让史蒂夫下腹部的欲望紧绷。  
  
“我-我的老天-操”，托尼含混不清地说，他的牙齿咬住嘴唇，眼睛向上翻起，史蒂夫重重吮吸一口，双颊深陷，然后吐出一点含住龟头，尝到了苦味的液体，他打着圈涂抹开来。“史蒂夫，操，史蒂夫——”  
  
托尼呼唤着他的名字，让他置身天堂，尤其是这声音如此热情、如此虔诚，史蒂夫觉得自己可以做任何事，托尼可以对他做任何事，只要他这声音能够持续。他的嘴巴又沉下去，直到托尼撞上他的喉咙，然后他放松咽喉处的肌肉，让他进入更深的地方。在他的上方，托尼分崩离析，一边乞求一边咒骂，身体在史蒂夫的控制下剧烈晃动。他愿意看到托尼崩溃，愿意给他口活，让他插进自己的喉咙，直到他高潮来临射出最后一滴。史蒂夫的周身充斥着他的味道、他的气息、他的声音。但托尼还想要别的什么，不是为了他自己，史蒂夫不是骗子，他不渴望那个是假的。  
  
托尼踢掉自己的裤子和内裤，史蒂夫往左手掌心倒了过多的凝胶，在三根手指上厚厚涂抹一层，滑进托尼体内之前已经滴落在了地板上。他分开托尼邀请的后穴，润滑他的括约肌，进入内壁拉伸。托尼几乎在啜泣了，既想史蒂夫狠狠地操他，又想操进史蒂夫的嘴里。  
  
“求你了求你了”，他不停地说，“史蒂夫，我很好，我会好好含着它的，宝贝，把你的阴茎给我，求你。”史蒂夫正在慢慢失去理智。  
  
“嘘”，他严厉地说，抬起头看见托尼满身是汗，泛着潮红。“我想给你好好扩张。”  
  
“没关系”，托尼坚持，“我可以对付的，不需要太多准备。”  
  
“你对付不了我”，史蒂夫说。他不是在吹嘘或者夸耀。他只是-他就是不小。此前有人和他裸裎相对，见到他的勃起状态后脸色发白。他会阻止这个发生，在伤害托尼之前他会走开。托尼是坦诚的，脆弱的，献身的，就像现在这样。  
  
托尼颤栗着，伸长脖子抬起头想看看进展如何。史蒂夫皱起眉咬了他一口，让他摆正身体。他的手指还在托尼的后穴探索，想找到让托尼抽搐扭动的那一点。  
  
“让我看看你”，托尼请求，挥手示意他再近一点。史蒂夫靠近了，托尼打开他的皮带、解开他的纽扣、放下他的拉链，拽下裤子让他自由。  
  
托尼盯着它看，嘴巴大张却说不出什么话。他的阴茎和托尼的脸平齐，无处躲藏。史蒂夫握住手腕等待判决，他希望自己得到允许，进入这具温暖紧致的身体。  
  
“会操死我的”，托尼对着它呼吸。“操，我已经死了吗？然后在天堂里醒来了?因为似乎有一位天使走失了，一位禀赋过人的天使。”  
  
“托尼”，他抱怨着，傻乎乎地脸红了。托尼现在毫不掩饰，眼神充满色情和邪恶，史蒂夫浑身的血液都集中到了那一处。  
  
“什么？我只是说，天啊，罗杰斯，我不知道你的裤子整天包着这么火辣的东西，噢噢，我已经能感觉到它在我的身体里移动，把我打开......这对我来说再好不过了，也给你加了不少分，我的蜂蜜饼。”  
  
“我不怀疑。你明白为什么我要给你好好扩张了，对吧？”  
  
“是的。哦，是的。再进来一根手指。亲爱的，我明天还会保留这种感觉——如果你现在停下来，罗杰斯，老天有眼，我要把你的屁股踢到楼梯上，把你关进我的卧室”，当史蒂夫犹豫着减慢节奏时，他气冲冲地说。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，看起来他的前戏做得不太好。他滑入第四根手指时，托尼从喉咙深处发出呻吟，在他的手指上扭动着自己，想要操得更深。  
  
“我准备好了，我准备好了，来吧，你能感觉到我已经松软了，操，史蒂夫，快来吧，给我你的阴茎，你知道我想要它，老天，我发疯般地想要它。”  
  
史蒂夫向下看，注视着他的手指在粉红濡湿的洞口消失。是的，阻力微不足道，紧致程度不会让他在史蒂夫推入的时候疼痛。  
  
“好吧”，他惊讶地发现自己的声音有点颤抖，这让人窒息，他以前从未经历过。“好吧，我就要……”  
  
他抽出手指，托尼屏住呼吸，他暂时考虑不了那么多。他拿出一只安全套戴上，这真是个挑战，他的手指黏糊糊的，带着期望微微颤动，这有点尴尬。但最终成功了，他挺立的阴茎抵住托尼的穴口。它在跳动着，就像托尼此时的眼睑，他自己的呼吸也相当不规则。  
  
“如果你有任何疑问”，史蒂夫开始说，但接着托尼抬起头，眼中闪烁的光芒把他钉在了当场。  
  
“操我，操进来，就是现在，史蒂夫，否则我向上帝发誓，我们得好好谈谈了——哈啊！”  
  
所以，这是让托尼·斯塔克宕机的方法之一，史蒂夫拿到控制权后头晕目眩地想，他绷紧肌肉，慢慢进入托尼的身体，小幅度抽插等他为自己打开。托尼呼吸不稳；他的颧骨浮上狂热的红晕，他用力咬住像要出血的下唇，但他的眼睛却锁在史蒂夫的身上，把他固定在原地；让他放心，托尼没有痛苦，只是有点不知所措。  
  
“你做得很好，很棒，史蒂夫，我感觉太好了，来吧，给我，尽管操我，让我成为你的”，托尼低声喃喃，这一系列让人宽慰的保证和甜言蜜语，让温暖的情绪绽放在史蒂夫的胸腔，迅速舒展蔓延开来，接管了他的全身的感觉。他的大腿撞上了木制工作台；他向下看，看见托尼的屁股紧贴着他的腹股沟，后穴紧紧环绕着他阴茎的根部。这景象让他颤抖得厉害，他抽出半英寸，然后又撞了进去。  
  
托尼呜咽得如此大声，差点让史蒂夫跳起来。他开始在桌子上自行来回移动，描摹着史蒂夫粗长的阴茎。史蒂夫的手掌扣在桌面边缘，向下用力让掌心发疼，胡乱地祈祷。面对托尼美丽、光滑、赤裸，浅浅拱起的躯体时，所有自制力都会瓦解。看进托尼的眼睛，你愿意给他想要的任何东西。  
  
他慢慢地后退，在难以置信的摩擦力中咬紧脸颊内侧，然后又用力地推回去，让托尼弹起身体、大声呻吟。  
  
“还好吗？”他问，音调被他抽插的动作削弱了。  
  
“嗯哼，不止如此”，托尼慢慢地说，收紧他的屁股。史蒂夫禁不住向后仰头，呻吟起来。他从来没有感受过比这更危险的事情，除了面对诱惑的化身托尼·斯塔克。“来吧，宝贝。不要再有所保留了。”  
  
史蒂夫按他说的方式操他，加快了速度，注视着他越来越摇摇欲坠，他掌下是托尼光滑温暖的皮肤。他把托尼拉起来，剥去他的衬衫，然后前倾交换湿吻，向下啃咬他的胸膛。他带着野蛮的赞许低头看那圈发红的轮廓，托尼伸出一只手放到他颈后时，他更用力地抽打着托尼的屁股，把他带进一个深入而混乱的吻。这个吻偷走了史蒂夫的呼吸和他精心控制的防线。这，就是他的地狱，史蒂夫操得越用力，托尼越爱它，他嘴里能吐出的话语就越少，所有的呻吟哭叫只为了表达“是的”。托尼的阴茎坚硬着渗出液体，在工作间明亮的灯下闪光，史蒂夫情不自禁——他用一只手包裹住它，抚摸过它丝滑的皮肤，用拇指按摩着小孔。托尼激烈地扭动，张大双腿，毫无征兆地射了出来，溅在史蒂夫的胸膛，滴落到自己的腹部。他的后穴剧烈收缩；史蒂夫没办法应付这个，他已经很久没有这么失控了。  
  
托尼像个色情明星一样呻吟，史蒂夫尽力让自己进入到最深，他失去了所有感官，只知道托尼想要这个，请求这个。史蒂夫高潮时重重跌下，呼吸困难，汗水在凉爽的空气中蒸发，皮肤一阵刺痛。他向下倾身，缓慢而慵懒地亲吻托尼，他的阴茎在托尼体内慢慢变软。  
  
“真让人赞叹”，托尼慢吞吞地说，听起来像一只心满意足的大猫。他伸开双臂、舒展身体，史蒂夫则忍不住喘气，因为他的阴茎滑了出来，他此时还很敏感，还不愿意和托尼失去联系。“我知道你会非常出色的，和我一起”，他沾沾自喜地发出呼噜声，在史蒂夫的胸口上滑动手掌宣示所有权。像对待一匹宝贝赛马一样抚慰着他。史蒂夫努力不让自己神魂飞越，这感觉太棒了。他想蜷缩进托尼的臂弯，皮肤贴着皮肤，埋进他的脖子，亲吻他的喉结，只要托尼允许。他的手掌穿过托尼湿漉漉的柔软的深色发丝，做一些表面上的整理工作。他的手指摸到一片塑料，拿出一个早些时候注意到的回形针，迷惑地皱着眉头，把它展示给托尼。托尼用滑稽的眼神地盯着它，爆发出大笑，胸膛一阵颤动。  
  
“哦，好吧。是这样的。其他人都在打赌，我什么时候才能想起这个东西在我头发里，然后把它拿出来”，他看到史蒂夫困惑的表情时澄清，“这不太好，查尔斯滑稽地顶着它越走越远，他毛蓬蓬的栗色卷发让这玩意根本掉不下来。”  
  
我的朋友是群白痴，史蒂夫讽刺地想。更糟糕的是，我爱上了他们中最大的一个傻瓜。  
  
他看着手里的回形针，考虑着该如何选择。他耸了耸肩，帮助托尼坐端正，然后小心翼翼地把它推回发丝之间调整，把它像史蒂夫第一次看到时那样别好。  
  
“我不想破坏你的乐趣”，他对托尼惊讶的表情说，托尼咕咕笑着高兴地注视他时，他深情地微笑。  
  
“我要分家”，托尼承诺，两条胳膊在史蒂夫的腰侧收拢。“那时，我就有一张星巴克礼品卡和一半的Oysho*冬季时装。我知道你有多喜欢毛绒帽衫。”  
 _注：即前文瑞雯穿的睡衣。_  
  
“不，是你喜欢毛绒绒的连帽衫”，史蒂夫力争，但他让托尼大笑着亲吻他，然后推开他，用报废的T恤清理好他们两个，丢掉安全套。托尼立刻偷走史蒂夫的棉毛衫穿上，史蒂夫并不在乎。  
  
“现在做什么呢?”史蒂夫想要知道，他靠着被玷污的工作台，手指轻松地搁在大腿上。  
  
托尼发出若有所思的哼声，他倾身把另一根橡皮筋固定在笨笨机器人上。  
  
“好吧，我饿死了，我打赌你也是，活塞队长。让我们冲出去参加派对吧。”  
  
史蒂夫眨眨眼，吃了一惊。坦白地说，他完全忘记了楼上有个派对，他似乎听不见巨大的音乐声。托尼仔细观察他，即使他给人的印象是完全专注于自己的工作。  
  
“当然，除非——如果你不想把这件事告诉别人，这件事——”一个微妙的暗示，“那我就呆在这里，你可以拿一些零食下来——”  
  
史蒂夫拉近了他们之间的距离，缓慢但坚定。他双手捧起托尼的脸颊，看进他大大的眼睛，用心中所有的爱意和渴望亲吻他。  
  
“托尼，你是个可笑的家伙，我真的、真的很喜欢你。请做我的男朋友好吗？”  
  
托尼的嘴巴张张合合，史蒂夫很高兴看到他眼底一闪而过的谨慎。  
  
“好吧，好吧”，托尼快乐地说，“如果你坚持的话。”  
  
“我坚持。”  
  
“好的，好的。嗯，吃些食物?”  
  
“吃些食物”，史蒂夫点头。“然后上床睡觉。”  
  
“但我现在还不困”，不幸的是，托尼激烈抗议。史蒂夫叹了口气，瞥了他一眼。托尼明白了他的意思，立刻变脸，看上去兴奋到能照亮一个街区，这真是太滑稽了。“哦！没错！是的，上床睡觉。我很喜欢这个计划。是的，求你。”  
  
我以后的人生就是这样，史蒂夫在稍后沉思。他倚靠着厨房的吧台，把做好的三明治递给饥饿的黑帮暴民。和天才们成群结队，倾听他们彼此的天才对话。并且在公共场合被微醉的托尼大胆猥亵。说实在的？这是他人生中最最大的乐趣。


	10. Chapter 10

晨光洒落在瑞雯的睫毛上，让她苏醒过来。她深深吸了口气，在沉睡的安琪儿温暖的发丝里微笑，满足感像蚕茧一样包裹着她。现在还早，正常情况下，她好几个小时都不会想要挪动——今天是暑假的第一天，值得好好享受到最后一刻——但她的膀胱正尖叫着要血腥地谋杀她，昨晚过量饮用啤酒在此刻付出了代价。她小心翼翼地舒展身体，从安琪儿的怀里抽身坐在床沿上，用脚趾寻找她毛茸茸的长颈鹿拖鞋。安琪尔发出一声鼻音，滚到瑞雯那侧仍有余温的空缺。瑞雯微笑着凝视，因为她就是忍不住。她穿上挂在门后的浴袍，旁边就是安琪儿的睡衣裤。她把头发从衣领里拿出来束好，用一分钟时间幸福地小便，然后刷牙泼面，用力揉眼好让自己清醒。  
  
现在才算是起床，回去也睡不着了。瑞雯很享受再小睡几个钟头的想法，但她真正需要的是一杯咖啡，还有两片加上火腿和蛋黄酱的吐司。她从楼梯慢慢走了下去，关节仍因为睡眠和清晨的寒意而僵硬，所以她把长袍紧紧拉好。通往客厅的门有一道缝隙，她推得更大走进去——吃了一惊差点咬住舌头。娜塔莎舒舒服服地躺在一张沙发上，凌乱的红色卷发在鲜橙色的坐垫散落，她整个人如此炫目甚至睡着的时候，这真是太酷了。她盖着一条法兰绒毛毯，胳膊从沙发上垂下来，手指消失在巴基·巴恩斯的头发里。巴恩斯蜷缩在沙发旁边的地毯上，他的头顶压着一个枕头。他似乎对坚硬的地板一点也不困扰；克林特也是，他的背部挺得很直，头搁在巴基肩膀一侧。他们分享着一块大大的毛毯，洛基通常用它把自己包成一只玉米卷饼，只露出鼻子眼睛和他的头顶。  
  
另一张沙发上，菲尔·寇森睁开一只眼睛，眯起来看着瑞雯。他认出她，意识到自己所在何处时，神色变得清晰起来。  
  
“对不起”，他低声说，一面把脸从沙发垫子上挪开。“克林特和巴基昨晚有点醉了，我们觉得在这里睡觉更安全些。没去想你会介意。”  
  
瑞雯摇摇头否定了这一点，很明显他误解了。瑞雯非常喜欢菲尔——他头脑冷静、个性率直，是一位真正的好人。而且，他们是她的朋友。他们随时可以睡她的沙发。  
  
“当然没事了。想要一些咖啡吗？”她指着厨房小声问。菲尔诚实得可爱，他撑起身体发出咕哝声表示赞成，僵硬地跟随着她。  
  
“不像从前那么年轻了”，他关上厨房门后，用稍微正常的音量发表意见。“如果我在地板上过夜，第二天你得送我上救护车。但我敢打赌，那两个孩子醒来后什么事都没有。”  
  
“你是在说自己是个邋遢的老年人了吗?”瑞雯颇有微词地问道。她带着宽慰情绪开始做咖啡；寇森脸红了，大笑出声。  
  
“大概吧。嘿，想要来些早餐吗?克林特在早晨最容易饥饿。”  
  
瑞雯皱着鼻子看向橱柜。自从索尔在他们的房子里定居后，那里就满是含糖的谷物和成分糟糕的快餐。  
  
“老实说我不确定冰箱里还剩什么东西。我想它被掏空了，全部用来佐酒了。”  
  
咖啡机发出响声，喷嘴冒出热气腾腾的香味液体。菲尔拿过瑞雯递来的绘有冬日小鸟的马克杯，由衷地说“谢谢你”，然后喝下一口。瑞雯在她的咖啡里撒了些红糖。  
  
“街区尽头有一间小型家庭烘焙店”，她提出——才不是因为对克林特无私的爱。“他们的巧克力羊角面包好吃得要死，如果你不介意来回走10分钟。他们还会做很多不同的糕点。”  
  
菲尔眨了眨眼睛，脸上泛起喜悦的笑容。  
  
“太好了，谢谢，瑞雯。任何点单？”  
  
瑞雯转过身，拿下冰箱上的一张磁性便利贴，潦草地写下他们平常买的东西。她去取她的钱包，但菲尔挥手示意不必，夺走她手上的单子。  
  
“当作在这里借宿的费用，请让我来。”  
  
好吧，瑞雯永远不会拒绝免费糕点的。菲尔一边喝着咖啡，一边听瑞雯讲具体路线，然后没有打搅任何人拿出夹克，借来一串钥匙，轻轻咔哒一声锁上身后的门。瑞雯叹了口气，想着那些美味的奶油和巧克力很快就会融化在她嘴里。她在储藏室里挑拣了一网橘子，准备榨些新鲜的果汁。  
  
榨汁机的嗡嗡声唤醒了娜塔莎，五分钟后，她一副睡眼惺忪的模样进入房间，和瑞雯交换微笑，径直向咖啡机走去。  
  
“你应该睡觉，自由假期的第一天”，她说，声音低沉而沙哑，残留着睡眠的痕迹。  
  
瑞雯耸了耸肩。“习惯了”，她承认，“我想我的生物钟出了点毛病。几个小时后要是乏了，我可以打个盹。”  
  
娜塔莎轻哼，背靠着吧台，呼吸着咖啡的香气，闭上眼睛，尽情享受一天的开始。  
  
“我喜欢在这里醉酒”，她承认道，“托尼总是有好东西。”  
  
“说实话，他一天之内要是不打击旁人五次， 他根本没法活命。”  
  
娜塔莎发出不置可否的鼻音，手指伸进头发把它弄乱，让卷发的波浪更大。  
  
“今天有什么安排吗?”瑞雯问道。  
  
娜塔莎耸了耸肩，“今天是星期六。我最后一门考试是在下周二，所以可以轻松一天。总之，我在睡梦中都能考试。也许我会在咖啡店里看看书。不知道詹姆斯想做什么。”  
  
瑞文安静地微笑，把她的头移开，这样娜塔莎就看不见了。“詹姆斯，哈”，她说。娜塔莎吐了吐舌头。  
  
“什么，你告诉我你不愿意吗?”  
  
“不是，你开玩笑吧?单是那双肩膀......”  
  
娜塔莎像只吃到奶油的猫一样诡秘地笑。“他很有趣，而且他会用大脑思考。我还能说什么呢，我的标准很低。”  
  
“嘿”，克林特低声说，拖着步子走进门来。娜塔莎的目光穿过他注视客厅，但巴基仍然在枕头上打呼噜，对整个世界一无所知。“那位就是你曾经睡过的所有人的代表，哎呀。”  
  
“我只好接受了*”，娜塔莎怒视着他。克林特嗤之以鼻，然后试图偷走她的咖啡，指关节被狠狠敲了一下；他向她噘嘴，直到娜塔莎翻了个白眼，转身让咖啡机开始第二轮工作。他对着瑞雯露出高兴又顽皮的表情，伸出一点舌尖。瑞雯在榨汁机嗡嗡作响的声音中掩盖住大笑，不去理会他们两人关于咖啡的幼稚争吵。  
 _注：Suck it up._  
  
“菲尔在哪里?”克林特问道，把他的战利品抱在胸前，娜塔莎又翻了个白眼。  
  
“出去买早餐了。不会花太长时间。”  
  
克林特发出有趣的声音，眼睛闪闪发光。瑞雯微笑，想到了菲尔安静的奉献，想到了他们在同一个房间时，无法把视线从对方身上移开，想到了克林特如此深爱他的男朋友。她知道，她也不需要怀疑，这两个人将会一起走到很远。  
  
厨房的门打开了，难以置信——史蒂夫·罗杰斯衣冠不整，金色的头发支棱着突出，颈侧有一个非常明显的吻痕，他的紧身T恤无法藏起这个。他脸上闪过睡意朦胧的餍足微笑，瑞雯突然咬住自己的嘴唇，露出一个非常肮脏的笑容。好吧。总算。  
  
“早上好”,史蒂夫快活地说，蓝眼睛闪烁着。老天，他真是帅得惊人；更不用说他的肩膀让巴基都相形见绌了。“介意我把咖啡壶拿走几分钟吗?”  
  
“他几个小时内都不会起床”，瑞雯警告说，因为托尼醉酒时，会很严重，会昏睡很长时间。  
  
史蒂夫只是得意地笑了笑，走过去越过娜塔莎的肩膀，从橱柜里拿出两只马克杯。瑞雯禁不住去看，注意到其中一只印着“很烫，吹吹我*”的标语。哇喔。这两人还能更明显吗?  
 _注：Hot, Blow Me.（很火辣，给我口交。）_  
  
“别担心。我觉得我能说服他早起有很多好处。”  
  
“我敢打赌你一定能做到”，克林特挑起眉毛，色眯眯地斜睨。他们三人不约而同地翻了个白眼，史蒂夫颧骨顶端泛起红晕，瑞雯不能阻止自己的窃笑。  
  
“难道没人叫醒起居室的懒汉吗？”史蒂夫沉默了几秒后问道，在喷嘴下面摆好杯子。  
  
“呃”，克林特耸了耸肩，“菲尔很快就会回来的，我打赌早餐的香味会叫醒巴恩斯。”  
  
“早餐?”史蒂夫振作起来，满怀希望地看着瑞雯。  
  
“我一会去敲门，把你们的那份放在门外，怎么样?”她干巴巴地说，从榨汁机前抬头，对他露齿而笑。  
  
“完美”，史蒂夫说，倾身在她的脸颊上吻了一下，“谢谢你，瑞雯。”他哼着歌，一手端着一只杯子，用屁股推开门，蹑手蹑脚走了出去。“醒醒吧，你这个乞丐，你家主人已经度过半个早晨了。”他们听见史蒂夫欢快地说。巴基呻吟一声作为回应时，他们低声轻笑。  
  
“哇，那真是太明显了，”克林特说，盯着史蒂夫的后背，看起来很惊讶。  
  
“呃，是时候了”，瑞雯摇着头，把果汁倒进三个高脚杯递给他们。巴基挤进厨房时，她端着一杯走向门口，他的头发翘起来，让他看起来很年轻、很可爱。他咕哝了一声表示感谢，一次性喝了好几大口。“他们在这件事上纠结好几个月了，日渐憔悴，很可怜的。”  
  
巴基的嘴唇从杯口移开，对她眯起眼睛，还是昏昏欲睡的样子。“他们真的做啦？”他嘀咕着，嗓音沙哑。  
  
“显然如此”，娜塔莎说。瑞文微笑着看见巴基向她转过脸，就像阳光下的向日葵。  
  
“噢，该死的。男孩们终于冒险了。为了这个我们应该再举办一次派对。”  
  
前门关闭的声音打断了他们的互相注视，早餐的香味在菲尔之前飘进厨房。克林特没有假装自己端庄稳重，猛地在吧台上放下咖啡，手臂绕过菲尔的肩膀，用一个感激的吻迎接他。菲尔把几袋鼓鼓囊囊的糕点递给瑞雯，把他解放出来的手埋进克林特的头发，毫不犹豫地回吻。  
  
“早安”，他说，克林特撤回身体时递给他另一个纸袋。克林特打开它，拿出一只巧克力可颂；他让菲尔咬了第一口，然后自己再两三口消灭掉。  
  
瑞雯在三个盘子里放满糕点，端出厨房，爬上楼梯。她在托尼门外留下一个，就像承诺的那样。然后敲敲木门匆忙逃走，防止传出的噪音毁了自己的精神屏障。她在查尔斯门口额外留下两只松饼，其他的跟托尼一样。然后走上楼梯来到自己的房间。洛基和索尔可以自己拿早餐。  
  
瑞雯溜进去的时候，安琪尔还在打瞌睡，胳膊在枕头下蜷曲着。光滑的巧克力色肩膀从被子里探出。瑞雯把她们的糕点放在桌子上，然后脱下她的浴袍，举起羽绒被的一端爬进去，贴在她背上发出快乐的叹息。安琪儿转过身，在被子里和瑞文十指紧扣，另一只胳膊紧紧搂在她的腰部。  
  
“下面一切都还好吗?”她低语。声音沙哑，像褐色的糖块和香烟，瑞雯亲吻她，确保自己的早晨真的很快乐。  
  
她在安琪儿温暖的颈侧叹息，然后微笑。  
  
“不能更好了。”


End file.
